


Rebellionbound - Book #1

by Anarchyopteryx



Series: Rebellionbound [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Reality, Alternia, Alternian Empire, Canon Compliant, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance, Gen, Hemospectrum, In Character, Multi, No Smut, Pale Romance, Rebellion, Red Romance, Revolution, Trolls, caste system, pesterlogs, strong language/some ableist langauge, this is not a shippy fic at all, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyopteryx/pseuds/Anarchyopteryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has been waiting to die for sweeps. The drones would knock on his door, kill him on the spot, or perhaps take him away and make him a one man freak show featuring deadly torture and humiliation. Despite this, a unique opportunity gives him the chance to change his fate and the lives of many.</p><p>Feferi Peixes is about to become empress. The future she offers is the last shred of hope he and many of his friends have clung to. All they need is a hiding place. </p><p>(This will be a fully illustrated series... eventually)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say thank you to the Homestucks who wrote RP guides and character analysis for these wonderful characters and the MSPA forumites who exposed me to new opinions about Homestuck. This fanfiction would have been terrible without them.
> 
> Please tell me what was good, what was bad, and what should be fixed. I can handle whatever you throw at me. I'm more likely to be embarrassed instead of mad. I'm not a whiny idiot who won't listen. I'm an adult and I will act like one. This work will probably keep getting edited as long as it exists.

 With the blinds closed and the television on, Karkat Vantas's hive felt safe enough. It was a nice, big shell that protected him from the blazing sun outside, as well as other threats. He didn't dare to leave it. His irises had gotten so red, ruining any secrecy he had. Anyone who saw him would know he was a freak, and freaks are doomed to die. 

Months passed since Karkat had been out of his hive. It had been even longer since anyone checked on him. All he had for company was his lusus, and even though he loved Crabdad dearly, he was kind of an idiot. He would yell his lungs out whenever that creature dragged an unwanted carcass home. Sometimes he would forget what he was screaming about and realize he was yelling at no one because his custodian left the block an hour ago. 

A fresh romantic comedy was playing, but the troll wasn't watching. Instead small, thin fingers clacked furiously over computer keys, trying to remember a forgotten Trollian password. He resorted to smacking the keyboard, cursing at himself, regretting the choice of a random number sequence. He knew the numbers, just not the order they were in. Finally collecting himself, he entered: 3341382612100

Oh thank god! That's what it was! Time to check if anybody still gave a shit about him. There was a message waiting for him that was only ten minutes old.

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

AC: :33 < *ac greets cg with a furiendly pounce*

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?

AC: :33< *acs ears perk up* i found something yesterday when i was explurring with pounce

AC: :33 < you might want to s33 it

CG: DO YOU THINK IT'S IMPORTANT ENOUGH, ON SUCH A HIGH LEVEL OF URGENCY, THAT I WILL HAVE TO LEAVE MY HIVE?

CG: OH I'M SORRY. *KARKAT IS BEFUDDLED BY THE SUGGESTION, THEN HE PAUSES FOR A MINUTE TO CONTEMPLATE SUICIDE BY LEAVING THE SAFETY OF HIS HIVE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING DAY AND STARES AROUND IN WONDERMENT, CURIOUS IF THAT ACTION IS NECESSARY*

AC: :33 < *ac says cheerfully to the grumpy cg* yes

CG: THEN I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT. 

AC: :33 < *ac bats at karcat's footwear stranglers* come on, i don't live so far away

AC: :33< please? 

CG: CAN YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU FOUND?

AC: :33 < *ac digs her claws into cg and tugs him toward the door* noooooo! you have to come and s33, silly! 

CG: I CAN'T.

AC: :33 < why not?

CG: I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE. IT'S PRIVATE. 

AC: :33 < whenefur you say something is private it has to do with your blood color or romantic interests

CG: HOW VERY OBSERVANT OF YOU, BUT THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT.

AC: :33 < yes it does

CG: NO IT DOESN'T.

AC: :33 < kanaya says you havent left your hive since she last checked on you and that was a long time ago

AC: :33 < *ac thinks you need some fresh air*

CG: WHY ARE YOU STILL AWAKE ANYWAY? IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY, SHOULDN'T YOU BE SLEEPING?

AC: :33 < *ac is too excited to sl33p! she really wants you to come and look cat what she found in the caves*

CG: NEPETA, GET SOME SHUTEYE AND LEAVE ME ALONE. I'M NOT GOING TO GO SEE THAT ANCIENT SHIPPING WALL OR WHATEVER. 

AC: :33 < *ac stands purroudly in front of old writing on a wall in a cave, studying it wondrously* i wanted you to be surpurrised, but i guess its the only thing that will get you out here

AC: :33 < our signs are on this wall, karcat

AC: :33 < yours and mine and a few others

AC: :33 < i think my ancestor left them, our sign is efurrywhere in here

AC: :33< she signed her name with it

AC: :33 < theres writing and pictures too

CG: ANCESTORS ARE A MYTH. A FAIRY TALE THE HIGHBLOODS MADE UP TO JUSTIFY THE SUPERIORITY OF THEIR LINEAGE. YOU KNOW THIS. THERE AREN'T ANY GHOSTS GUIDING OUR DESTINIES OR HOLDING OUR TREMBLING HANDS. THAT IS BULLSHIT AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROUGHT IT UP. IF TWO TROLLS SHARE A SIGN, IT'S COMPLETELY COINCIDENTAL. 

AC: :33 < what if its not bullshit? what if theres something we need to do that were missing out on because we're ignoring out fate?

CG: DON'T START THAT FATE SHIT WITH ME. FATE IS LIKE LUCK AND MAGIC, IT ISN'T REAL  

CG: THUS, LIKE ANCESTORS.

AC: :33 < i dont care what you think, i just want you to s33 this, and i want to s33 you

AC: :33< i promise you wont regret it

AC: :33< i didnt even say "purromise", im being serious 

AC: :33 < *ac thinks cg is curious*>

CG: FINE. I'LL WALK THROUGH THE FLAMING DAYTIME LANDSCAPE JUST TO SEE YOUR FUCKING NEANDERTHAL PAINTINGS. ARE YOU HAPPY?

AC: :33 < yay! *ac happily wiggles her tail*

AC: 33 < meet me and pounce at my cave and then well travel a little ways, then ill show you the walls! theyre painted all purrty and everything, its beautyifful

CG: WHATEVER. SEE YOU SOON.

\-- carcinoGenetecist [CG] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] \--

What could it hurt? He only had two weeks to live anyway. The imperial drones will come for him, they might kill him on sight instead of giving him the dignity of a ceremony. So what if someone else got to him first? 

He brought up and printed a map on his husktop she sent him sweeps ago when she invited him to her cave. He never went there, but he saved the map anyway, just in case if it came in handy. 

Karkat shut the TV off and searched for the old hoodie he wore during colder months. He pulled it out of the closet near the front door. Pleasantly baggy and warm, it hid his silver sign. The hood flopped securely over his eyes. He tucked the handle of his sickle into his belt. "Hey, Crabdad." Karkat's lusus was asleep in the corner, he barely acknowledged him.

"HEY, I'm talking to you! Come on, we're leaving."

Crabdad grumbled as he got up.

Karkat shouldn't go anywhere without his protective custodian. He opened the door and let Crabdad outside, where the lusus waited for the troll to lock the door again. 

It was so damn bright out there. Did it have to be sunny today? Well no shit, this side of the planet was smack dab in the middle of the light season. The weather grated his nerves and worsened his mood. He squinted into the white glare that replaced his normal vision and set off for Nepeta's hive. 


	2. Chapter 2

The sun began to set as he approached the girl's home. Nepeta, cute, short and strong, was waiting for him near the entrance with her huge two-mouthed cat lusus. A feline smile spread across Nepeta's face as she waved. Her horns looked less like kitty ears than he remembered from old pictures, they had gotten longer. They looked silly poking out of her blue hat. As she got closer, Karkat noticed her eyes changed color as well. A normal, soft olive green, like her blood color. They matched her sign and hunting jacket. 

Pounce de Leon bounded toward the boy, circled him, then nudged him with her head, purring loudly. He swatted her away, but she did it again. Stupid cat. If he didn't pet her, Pounce would knock him over with sheer force of kitty greetings. Karkat sighed and scratched her ears. 

"Just when I thought you wouldn't show up, here you are!" Nepeta said. 

"Yeah, getting here was a pain in the ass, but I survived." Karkat shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. "It's nice to see you, blah blah blah, can we leave now? Before I go blind?" he whined.

"Yes! Follow me!" She sprang away like... a cat of course. Pounce stayed behind while Crabdad followed.  Nepeta scrambled along the rocks as if she knew them as well as her back lawn ring and Karkat stomped behind her. 

They traveled together for a good hour. The sun began to set, bringing on the long Alternian night. Finally, they came to a hole  that was just big enough to crawl through. Nepeta got down on her hands and knees and disappeared down the tiny passage. Crabdad stood guard. 

"So this is it?" asked Karkat.

Nepeta turned around and poked her head out, "It's bigger on the inside, dummy." then receded again. Karkat crawled through. It was a small tunnel, but it gradually got bigger, then finally opened up to a small cavern. The trolls could see much better in the dark. 

They went deeper underground and through another passage. The boy was growing tired of walking, but continued without complaint as the air grew colder and darker.

Finally, Nepeta stopped walking, looked around, then crossed to a wall with a low opening in it. "Here it is. There are more blocks like this."

On the wall were two silver circles with tails laying parallel to each other. "Holy shit." Karkat unzipped his hoodie and touched the matching sign. "Sort of like I said before, it could mean anything."

"Hee hee! You know you're ridiculous, right? What do you think it could pawsibly mean? It's something, that's for sure." The young lady smiled and giggled. "Hey, why are you still wearing your hood? It's dark in here, you don't need to hide your glance nuggets! I always thought you had purrty eyes."

Before he could move, up flipped the hood. "No! GET AWAY FROM ME, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING?" 

She was standing way too close and felt the full force of a defensive push to the shoulder. Karkat hastily pulled his hood up again. 

Nepeta's smile fell and confusion contorted her face. "What was that for?" 

The other troll didn't say a word. Instead, he ran. "Where are you going?" He didn't get very far when Nepeta grabbed his arm, "And what are you hiding?"

Karkat spun around and Nepeta reached up and yanked his hood off. A small gasp, "Your eyes are red now. Bright red."

The young man didn't know what to do, so he just stood there and let her stare at him. Suddenly snapping, "Oh FUCK! No! Don't look at me. Please!" Deeply ashamed, he hid his face and put his back to her.

"That means your blood is red. A most purrculiar color." Utterly shocked, she was quiet and an awkward silence settled on them until Karkat spoke again.

"GODDAMN IT! Stop fucking staring at me!"

"I'm sorry." Cautiously, Nepeta reached out, "Is it okay if I touch you?" 

All of the tension melted from his shoulders as he sighed, "Yes." 

The girl put her hand on his shoulder, gently. He flinched, but allowed contact. Prompting him to turn around with a little nudge, they stood face to face. 

"Look at me." Nepeta placed her fingers under his chin, he had been staring at the ground.

"Your eyes are still pretty. Red is a beautiful color." A soft smile curled her lips. 

Karkat's eyebrows were scrunched up, but he wasn't scowling like usual. It was an expression of vulnerability, of a person on the brink of tears. Sure enough, diluted crimson fluid spilled from his eyes, he wiped the red stains away furiously, and pressed on his face. Nepeta embraced her friend. Karkat stiffened, then relaxed. He didn't like hugs, but he made an exception. "They're going to kill me."

All she could do was stroke his messy, tangled hair. Did he care about himself enough to brush it?

"Terezi and Tavros, too. We're going to die because we're all fucked up."

Nepeta squeezed him tighter and let him talk.

"Sollux would be better off dead! I'm surprised your asshole of a moirail hasn't figured me out yet. Shit, I'm glad he's off planet! He'd call the executors so fast! Don't you fucking dare tell him about this! I think you're the only one who knows."

She let him go on like this until, "Shhh....hey!" She shook him, let him go, and pried his hands away from his face. "I promise I won't tell. This just makes what I'm about to show you more important." There was an odd note of excitement in her voice along with seriousness. 

 She darted away to the little passage saying, "Aren't you coming?"

The short tunnel opened up into yet another cavern. The girl already lit a lamp earlier, but it was growing dim. These lamps, though old they were, had fuel for whoever entered here. Karkat lit another one near the entrance by turning a little knob. Cold white light spilled across the walls, bringing all of the colors to life. 

Paintings and text covered every inch of vertical space, save for a few odd gaps reserved for paintings that were never made. Every word and every picture had been painstakingly detailed with the use of animal blood and various pigments. There was a story here, that much was clear. 

The far side of the wall caught Karkat's attention. Inscribed on it were the familiar symbols associated with his friends; Sollux, Nepeta, Kanaya, and his signs were all accounted for here, painted in their respective blood colors.

♋ ♌♊♍

It probably meant nothing. Trolls share symbols all the time, despite the huge alphabet each caste is given. 

But Karkat didn't know that his sign was unique to him.

"Look over here." Nepeta was staring at a very detailed painting near the floor. 

"Oh my god. He- he looks just like me." Karkat squatted, and reached out to touch it, but Nepeta said, "Don't. It's really old." 

It was an illustration of an adult troll in a pair of irons, chained to a flogging jut. Bright red fluid soaked his clothes and stained his skin. One could almost feel the agony of the torture victim, his expression was wild with anger and pain. The fact that he shared Karkat's short, rounded horn shape, messy hair, sleepless eyes and blood color made it unsettling to look at, but all he could do was stare. He stretched out his turtleneck so he could see the symbol. "Irons." he mumbled.

"Come on, Karcat. Have you ever heard of anybody else who had red blood befur?  _And_  had your sign, in a way? A sign that came from the thing he died on?" Said Nepeta. "You're unique."

"More like an anomaly." 

"That means almost the same thing, and it isn't necessarily bad."

Karkat ignored her and found another picture to stare at. It was the other redblood in happier times, and in the embrace of a woman who resembled Nepeta. "It looks like they were matesprits."

"Um... yeah." Nepeta blushed. Karkat had been aware of her red feelings for him for sweeps, but she didn't know it, and he wasn't about to let her. She would've been all over him if he acknowledged it, and would've tried to live like the scribe who wrote this.

"Maybe more than that. Somehow."

"Yeah, Kar-"

"Shut up. I'm reading."

 He sat down on the floor and began to study the scripture in front of him. Nepeta stood nearby and studied another wall. Alternian language hadn't changed a lot over the centuries, except for a few antiquated words. 

What he was reading was just a love poem. The author called herself the lover and disciple of her object of affection. Karkat disliked poetry, but he thought this was rather touching. It was the only thing here that wasn't informative.

He then moved along the wall, and so did Nepeta. For most of the night they stayed there, just reading quietly, absorbing all of this information. They didn't stop and discuss much, but exchanged a few shallow words, "This is so sweet", "This is interesting." or "That's just fucking sad". The particular chamber was about this man and his disciple, their lives. It was a biography. 

After hours of silence, "What do you think about this, Karkat?" said Nepeta, softly and thoughtfully. 

"I honestly don't know." He said.

Ancestors aren't exactly parents. They are the troll that they share the most genes with. Some say young trolls are destined to pick up where they left off.

The life of his ancestor was in front of him, abridged obviously. He saw his friendship with Kanaya reflected in the other jadeblood's and redblood's relationship. She was kind of like a lusus to him, but better somehow. The friendship between the guy who looked like Sollux and the guy who looked like him was similar to their own friendship. And Nepeta's red crush on him... maybe Vriska was right about this? Where they destined to continue their legacies?  Or was this all just coincidence? 

Karkat's ancestor was known as The Signless in his life because he had never been assigned a symbol. He was raised in secret by another troll. He had a name, but few knew it, and it wasn't written here. He was completely outside of the hemospectrum, just like him. In death, he earned the name The Sufferer.

The Signless traveled across Alternia preaching about love, peace, and equality for all blood castes.  Karkat had never heard of this guy. He honestly thought he was the only one like him. 

His ancestor was a big deal. He was a great leader. As a little boy, Karkat wanted to be a big shot. He wanted to join the elite and brutal Threshecushioners in the empress's army, just to blend in with everyone else and prove his worth. Now, he felt like he literally had nothing to prove. It was just a stupid childish dream, and certainly the wrong path for him. Who was he kidding, anyway? He wasn't as nearly as violent as any other troll could be, he couldn't imagine killing anyone, even if he hated them platonically.

He wanted to be a leader like the other redblood, even if that guy ultimately failed. He was great enough that he was erased from history, his teachings were deemed dangerous to the hierarchy. He died standing up for what he believed in, even if he died angry at his own people. 

His matesprit was so loyal and loving to him, she dedicated the rest of her life to writing his teachings on the wall. It was like a time capsule for future generations to find. For him to find. 

A lot of feelings flowed through Karkat at this moment. A touch of admiration. Confusion. Sadness. What was he going to do with all of this information? They could be killed for knowing these things. 

"Do you think he's your ancestor now?"

"We have shit in common, but I don't think so." 

"Well, I think that lady is my ancestor fur sure!" Nepeta smiled. "I think they're going to guide us. It's our job to continue their-"

"Woah, woah. Before we start thinking like that, we need to take a step back. This is fascinating, but do you really think I should start running around saying, 'Fuck the spectrum'?"

"You know the hemospectrum isn't fair. Blue and purple bloods are no better than we are. They may be stronger and able to live longer, but we have numbers and a different kind of strength. I think we can change everything. It could be what we were hatched for."

He sighed, "We can't do it. They failed to change anything. It's no different now than it was centuries ago."

"Rarrgh! So pessimistic! But don't you think Kanaya and Sollux should see this, too?"

"I'm not sure if they'd give an iridescent flying fuck, but we can try to get them down here." 

 It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but Nepeta was satisfied. "Then we should get back to my cave and contact them."

"I think I should get my ass home."

"Why? If you're hungry or tired we can go back to my place. I killed a nut creature this morning. It isn't much, but we can share it."

"I'm not hungry. I just want to be alone. I need some time to think." With that, Karkat stood up and left the cave without another word.

Crabdad was still sitting by the entrance outside. Although he was capable of going for a long time without sleep, the troll was feeling very tired and his lusus picked up on it. He lowered himself and Karkat got on his shoulders. 

***

His hive was in sight when he saw a bunch of kids in FLARPing gear skulking around the spaces in between the hives. They were hunting lowbloods, judging by their weapons. One of them had a spear dripping with maroon blood. "Could you hurry up?" He said to his lusus. Crabdad picked up the pace, and soon they were in their lawn ring when one of the trolls noticed him. 

"Hey, it's that guy with the weird lusus!" A girl shouted. The sign on her shirt was dark blue, as well was her old fashioned jacket.

"I've seen him before. Look at his retarded sign! He covered up his own blood color, what an insecure little shit!" A boy with cerulean clothes shouted, "Hey, what color's your blood, anonymous?" 

The crab beast stopped in his tracks and took a defensive stance with his claws outstretched. 

"No no! Look, we're almost home!" Said Karkat, patting Crabdad on his head. "Just keep going, let's get inside, and maybe they'll go away."

Something jabbed him in the back, he squeaked in fear and whipped around.

"Hehehe! Should we find out?" A girl with a vicious grin and another blue sign was prodding him with some kind of pitchfork. "Just tell us, you stupid rustblood! We know you're a lowly, nasty little fucker like your neighbors! Take your hood off! Show us your eyes!"

Another throaty laugh came from his left side, "If you don't tell us we'll make you bleed!" Oh shit! A purpleblooded land dweller is never good news. They were completely psychotic. The only one Karkat ever met who was okay was Gamzee, and  they hadn't communicated since last sweep because the last time they spoke, he could sense something was wrong with him. "Let's cut him open!"

More highbloods came out of the shadows with predatory interest. How did so many gather here tonight without killing each other? They were probably getting a few more kills under their belts before they entered the army in a few weeks. This was one of Karkat's greatest fears. Death by the hands of highbloods. He was ready to piss his trousers. He wanted to scream at them, insult them, defend himself, but he was too scared to do anything. 

Suddenly, Crabdad lashed out, goring the girl who held the pitchfork. 

Another girl shrieked, "MY MATESPRIT! HE HURT MY GIRLFRIEND, KILL HIM!" 

They made a break for it, and charged toward the hive. Crabdad launched himself to the platform on the second story, and Karkat hopped off and ran inside, making sure the door and windows up there were locked.  

Breathing hard, his blood pumper beating as if it was trying to burst itself. Sliding down to the floor of his respite block, he pulled himself together. Taking a deep breath, and another and another helped. Shaking, he stood up. 

Karkat took out his sickle and headed downstairs, and all the yelling and noise grew louder. There were at least twelve high bloods banging on his walls and door, saying things like: 

"Come out and play, freak!"

"Don't be scared! We just want some fresh paint!"

"KILL HIM! FUCKING KILL HIM! LET'S RIP OUT HIS GUTS, EMPTY THEM, AND MAKE HIM EAT HIS OWN SHIT!" 

His blood ran ice cold, his insides churned.  

A rock shattered a nearby window, and whizzed past him. Karkat nearly jumped out of his own skin. An arm reached through the window, and a head came into view, plastered with a terrifying grin. The mutant shrieked, "NO NO NO! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" backing into a wall, sickle drawn. 

"That's beautiful. Your screams my friend. They're just like music!" Suddenly, the troll launched himself at him with a long, sharp knife in hand. 

Crabdad caught the highblood in midair, threw him to the ground, and crushed his head with his claw, splattering the wall with dark purple fluid. The lusus then threw the body through the window. Someone outside bellowed in disgusted surprise.

The crab beast followed the dead troll and landed on the lawn ring.

Karkat watched from the broken gaze plane. Crabdad struck another troll and they fell to the ground. A few were beginning to run away. One tried to run him through with a spear, but he caught them and tossed them into another hive where they slid down the wall and slumped, lifeless.

Karkat's lusus was strong. He stood his ground until every last highblood was either dead or hiding. The young man stepped away slowly, then sat on the lounge frame in his dwelling block, wide-eyed and shaking all over, trying to ignore the screams of both troll and lusus. Soon, there was a klonk-klonk at the door followed by a "Mrrghlrmph." 

The troll walked on unsteady legs and peered through the peep hole. Crabdad was waiting to be let in. Karkat unlocked the door, and the lusus lumbered through. He was covered in two shades of blue and purple, but not red. He was unharmed. Good. 

No one would go near his hive. At least for a while. 

Karkat retreated to his room in a daze, pulled out his husktop, and got to work. He couldn't live like this any longer. No one should have to.


	3. Chapter 3

Pages and pages of code where in front of him now, but just a few hours ago there was nothing. Sollux was on a roll today, pounding out some programming before he ran out of energy. He had plans for a new processing system that was faster than-

No. This sucks. He sucks. A mustardblood can create something that would change the world, but he's still a loser with no hope. Especially if he is a psionic. 

He sighed, staring at the program he created. Whatever he was doing was pretty fucking useless since he had no time to finish it. It wasn't that important anyway.

Piloting a ship sounds cool, until you discover you're also going to be the engine. The most powerful psychics on Alternia were doomed to that kind of slavery. 

If only there was a way out of it. Sollux was surprised he hadn't been culled yet due to his bipolar disorder. The empress obviously had plans for him. 

Hey, maybe he could write up a program that pilots and powers star ships? Then he could free people like him. He would-

Wait. That's stupid and probably impossible. 

He missed AA. He would talk to her at times like this. His night started out kind of happy, but he could feel himself crashing, slipping down a mountain he kept climbing over and over again. Aradia would know what to say. Once, they did talk about saving their world and making it a better place. They were only six sweeps old. Just kids. Children full of hope. But she's dead now. 

His Trollian account was acting up again, making those weird little blips whenever some asshole bothered to talk to him. 

As soon as he saw that caps locked gray text, he felt both relieved and kind of pissed off. He did not need this right now. Just then, it was as if someone turned up the volume on the psychic background noise.

\-- carcinoGenetecist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

CG: HEY. 

CG: SOLLUX?

CG: ARE YOU THERE, DOUCHEBAG? 

TA: wow, amaziing. you're aliive, ii thought for 2hure you were culled.

CG: WELL HERE I AM, STRIDING THE SOIL OF THIS PLANET, PERPETUATING MY IGNOMINIOUS EXISTENCE. RATHER MIRACULOUSLY. CONSIDERING WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME. 

TA: ii dont need thii2 riight now kk. plea2e 2hut the fuck up and leave me alone.

CG: OH MY GOD. I CAN'T STOP SHAKING, MY THINK PAN HURTS. AND MY CHEST. 

CG: OH FUCK! I THINK SOMEONE IS DOWNSTAIRS. SHIT SHIT SHIT!

CG: IF I DIE, YOU CAN HAVE MY MOVIE COLLECTION.

TA: what the hell? ii don't want your 2hiity moviies.

CG: WAIT. MY LUSUS WOULD'VE TAKEN CARE OF THEM. HA HA. 

CG: ANYWAY, WE NEED TO TALK. FORGIVE ME FOR DISAPPEARING FOR SO LONG.

TA: waiit, what happened two you?

CG: I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.

CG: BACK ON TOPIC. 

CG: THIS IS A BIG DEAL, WHAT I AM ABOUT TO POUR INTO YOUR  ATTENTION SPONGE MAY INTRIGUE YOU. 

TA: ii really don't want two lii2ten, but ii wiill humor you.

CG: ALRIGHT. NEPETA FOUND THIS WEIRD ASS CAVE WITH WRITING ALL OVER IT. IT'S ALL THIS SCRIPTURE ABOUT SOME GUY WHO I SHARE A STRONG RESEMBLANCE WITH WHO NEVER HAD A SIGN BECAUSE HE WAS A FREAK OF NATURE.

CG: LIKE ME.

TA: freak? 

CG: SHUT UP, I'M TALKING. 

CG: I GOT MY SIGN FROM HIM, I GUESS. 

CG: THIS GUY SAID ALL THIS SHIT ABOUT HOW EVERYONE IS EQUAL, THAT THE HEMOSPECTRUM IS WRONG AND THAT THE OPPRESSION OF THE LOWER CASTES SHOULD END.  I FIND THIS AN ADMIRABLE IDEA.

TA: well that2 niice ii would liike two be unnopre22ed.

CG: ANYWAY, WE FOUND YOUR SIGN HERE AND CAVE SCRAWLINGS OF SOME OTHER DUDE WHO LOOKS LIKE YOU. 

CG: NEPETA BELIEVES IN ALL OF THE ANCESTRAL FUCKERY NOW. I'M SURE SHE WANTS YOU TO TAKE A LOOK AT IT. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU BELIEVE IT AS WELL, OR IF YOU THINK IT'S POSSIBLE, BUT IT MIGHT INDICATE THAT YOU WERE SOMEHOW "DESTINED" TO TAKE PART IN SOMETHING BIG 

CG: BUT ANCESTORS AREN'T IMPORTANT. WHAT'S IMPORTANT IS THAT "MINE" LEAD A NEARLY SUCCESSFUL REVOLUTION. I BELIEVE IT CAN BE DONE AGAIN.

CG: SOLLUX, DIDN'T YOU WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD? REMEMBER ALL THAT DREAMY, LOOPY BABBLE YOU SPOUTED WHENEVER YOU WERE IN A GOOD MOOD? 

TA: yeah, two bad iit2 never goiing two happen.

CG: NOPE. I AM NOT LETTING YOU DRAG ME BACK INTO THE GLOOMY NEEDLEBUG INFESTED BOG THAT IS MY PESSIMISM. WE ARE JUMPING ON THIS MOTHERFUCKING OPTIMISM TRAIN AND TRAVELING TOWARD A UTOPIA OF BLISS.

CG: PLEASE GET YOUR HIDE TO THIS HOLE IN THE MOUNTAIN WHERE ALL OF THIS AWESOME SHIT RESIDES. I HAVE A MAP. I ALREADY SENT IT TO YOU. CHECK YOUR TEXT TRANSMISSION ACCUMULATOR.

TA: ii don't know iif ii can. ii don't feel liike iit. 

CG: NO. OH NO. DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE MESSAGING ME FROM YOUR RECOUPRACOON. 

CG: IF YOU ARE, I WILL PERSONALLY TRANSPORT MYSELF TO YOUR HIVE STEM AND DRAG YOUR SORDID BIFRUCATED ASS OUT OF ITS SLIMY INTERIOR. 

CG: STOP SLEEPING ALL NIGHT. KNOWING YOU LIE THERE FEELING EVEN WORTHLESS THAN I DO IS SO DAMN DEPRESSING. 

TA: ii'm not. iit'2 jus2t that  my thiink pan ii2 throbbiing. the voiice2 are 2o, 2o loud twoniight, lot2 of troll2 are dyiing. they're beiing murdered, and the annual ma22 culliing iis comiing up, 2o that ju2t make2 everythiing wor2e.

CG: I KNOW. THE HIGHBLOODS ARE OUT IN FULL FORCE. GOTTA STAB A FEW MORE LOWBLOOD FUCKERS, RIGHT? ASSHOLES. 

TA: ii'll con2iider going twomorrow. maybe ii'll feel up two iit then. ii'm goiing two talk two ff about iit fiir2t.

CG: I STILL THINK YOU'RE A WEIRD PAIR OF MATESPRITS, BUT IF SHE MAKES YOU HAPPY, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT. 

CG: JUST BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU'RE TRAVELING, BRING YOUR LUSUS.

CG: THAT IS ALL. SEE YOU SOON. 

TA: bye. 

\-- carcinoGenetecist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

Sollux raked his hands through his hair. "FuuuuuUUUCK!" They wouldn't shut up, killers and victims alike. They're all about to die, some murdered, some killed in self defense...

_Together we'll paint wicked pictures with their blood._

_If I keep running, they won't find me._

_Set her on fire!_

_No nonononono! Don't touch me!_

_... shove the pike through his ass and out his mouth, skewer him alive._

_Oooohhh! Oh god, this hurts!_

 A symphony of random pain and violence crashed through his thinkpan, shattering his brain.

_Why don't you just kill yourself?_

Wow. That sounded like a great idea. Thank you, random murderer and or victim. But before he could think of spilling his disgusting yellow blood everywhere, he needed to talk to Feferi. 

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] \--

TA: ff. hi. 

CC: )(------ELLO! 38D 

TA: well, that'2 a briight greetiing, a2 u2ual. what are you 2o happy about?

CC: Nofin! I'm just )(appy to sea you. -Er, glub with you. 

CC: Glub glub glub glub!

TA: yeah. glub.

CC: You sound a bit glum. W)( ats wrong?

TA: iit'2 nothiing, the u2ual. anyway, ii ju2t wanted two 2ee what you've been up two. 

CC: Just practicing with my 2x3dent. 

TA: oh, you have that duel comiing up.

TA: maybe hope for a better world ii2n't that

TA: ii don't know, iimprobable? 

CC: T)(ere is always )(ope, you just don't always see it, Sollux. And um... better world? W)(at got you t)(inking about that again? 

CC: I'm )(appy it's on your mind. 38)

TA: kk ii2 2tiill aliive, he ju2t never wanted two talk two anybody for a long tiime. he'2 fliiping out about somethiing, iit 2oud2 liike he'2 2cared 2hiitle22. 

CC: KARCRAB IS OKAY? 380 O)(, good! I don't know )(im that whale, and we're not exactly fronds, but I ) ave been wondering about )(im. Kanaya is conchcerned too, s)(e always asks if I )(eard anything from )(im. I )(ave to tell her.

CC: I'll be right back!

Sollux spaced out, trying to shut out the voices of the imminently deceased and failed, until his computer made that stupid noise again. 

CC: )(i again! Anyway, w)(at were we talking about?

TA: diid you have two iinterrupt me?

CC: Y-ES! 38D 

TA: a2 ii wa2 2ayiing

TA: kk and nepeta found 2ome kiind of 2criipture about 2ome guy who wa2... ii don't know, liike kk? in 2ome way? anyway, iit wa2 all about breakiing the hemo2pectrum.

TA: that'2 not all, accordiing two iit, troll2 have rebelled before.

TA: ii'm not 2ure iif iit'2 bull2hiit, or true at all, but iif iit can get that loudmouth ba2tard out of hii2 hiive, repeatiing the hii2tory pre2ented two u2 miigt be our de2tiiny.

TA: well that wa2 melodramatiic.

CC: )(a )(a! Not really. So I guess you're going to ask me to take a look at it? I would be )(appy to )(elp t)(at destiny along! Glub glub glub!

TA: 2o you're goiing two kiill the empre22? for real?

CC: Yea)(. I knew I would )(ave to do it eventually, but I am prepared.

TA: ii 2tiill can't 2ee you kiilliing anybody. you're two niice.

CC: If I'm going redefine culling I need to do t)(is. It's t)(e only way I can become empress. It's going to be )(ard, but I can do it.

CC: Soon, t)(ere will be no more killing. Only caring and )(elping.

CC: )(onestly, I am -----EXCIT----ED about t)(e w)(ole t)(ing! Getting )(er Imperious Condescension out of t)(e way is t)(e only difficult part.

TA: well, ii hope whatever kk plan2 two do iit won't iinterfere wiith you. ii can tell he'2 on a weiird leader2hiip kiick agaiin. ii'm afraiid he'll fuck 2omethiing up.

CC: You s)(ould )(ave more fait)( in your buddy! Go do w)(at you need to do! Maybe it'll )(elp me, and I can )(elp you in return!

TA: yeah 2ure whatever. 

TA: 2o, ii thiink ii'm goiing two go two the cave twomorrow, don't let me change my miind, ff.

TA: can you come wiith me or meet me there? kk sent a map. ii know where two go.

CC: No, I will be too busy! And I can't travel wit)( my lusus, s)(e can't leave t)(e water and it's too dangerous for me to walk around all alone.

TA: oh yeah. how fuckiing 2tupiid of me two forget.

CC: Sollux, you're far from stupid. Okay, I )(ave to go now! BY------E!

TA: bye! <3

CC: <3 

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] \--

Well, that was refreshing. Feferi was like a bright ray of moonlight after a storm. Her steady, cheerful disposition offset his moody, ever changing one. Sollux got back to work, even though his think pan pulsed with every heart beat. The voices can scream all they want tonight, this guy had plenty of distracting thoughts to drown them out. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

It's ironic how a caste that spends all of its time underground is the only one that can withstand the sun. 

Kanaya Maryam was going to miss the warmth of the light on her skin and the smell of flowers, but most of all, she would miss her friends. They were leaving soon, but she was staying here to serve the mother grub and make sure the wigglers hatched. 

There were parts of her duties the jadeblood was looking forward to, but some of it... not so much. She would love to help the baby trolls, but would hate to watch some of them die. The brooding caverns would become her home. She was always curious about them, but they were so dark and cold. Kanaya knew she would never see the sun again in a couple of weeks. 

She was unusually diurnal, so when the sun set, she would sleep. But not tonight. It was very late and the beloved sun set a long time ago. She was working on one last sewing project, a beautiful green and black evening dress. It was her best work yet.

The troll was growing tired and her stitching became a little sloppy. About to hang it up, she checked on her Trollian to answer any last minute notices.

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] \--

CC: )(---EY!

GA: Greetings Feferi

GA: What Brings You To My Chat Window

CC: I t)(oug)(t you mig)(t want to know Karcrab left )(is )(ive today! 38) Sollux told me.

CC: )(e might )(ave somet)(ing to say to you. So stay online for a while!

GA: Well Then

GA: So He Lives And Communicates

GA: It Was Quite Rude Of Him To Neglect His Friends

GA: Many People We Knew Surmised He Died

CC: W)(ale, )(e is a rude little mot)(er glubber! O)(, and Sollux thinks something )(appened to him w)(ile he was out. It didn't sound good.

GA: So What Forced Him Outside And Converse With Anybody

CC: W)(y don't you talk to )(im about it?

GA: I Will Once Im Done Speaking With You

GA: Im Curious

GA: How Is Your Relationship With Your Moirail Now That He Is Off Planet

CC: Unfortunately, I get t)(e sense we're drifting apart. Maybe it's for t)(e best, our moirailegence can be kind of difficult at times. I don't t)(ink )(e's up to anyt)(ing fis)(y. At least I'm allowed to keep my goggles on )(im from a distance!

CC: )(ow's yours?

GA: She Is Only My Moirail Because I Consider Her As Such

GA: It Is Not A Mutual Arrangement

GA: She Is Surprisingly Staying Out Of Trouble

CC: T)(at's good to )(ear! 

CC: )(ey, listen, w)(en I'm the empress, I won't seaparate anyone in any quadrant. Some)(ow. I'll find a way to make it work! 38) 

GA: You Will Have My Gratitude If That Comes To Pass

CC: You're W----ELCOM--------E!

CC: I )(ave to get back to Sollux. )(owever cute )(e is w)(en )(e's grumpy, I don't want to see )(im upset!--Especially rig)(t now!I )(ave to go. 380

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] \--

Indeed, Karkat was online. She clicked on his screen name and initiated the chat.

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

GA: Its Nice Of You To Socialize

GA: You Have Been Isolating Yourself Lately

CG: WOAH. HEY. I WAS JUST ABOUT TO TROLL YOU.

GA: What Happened To You 

GA: Sollux Notified Feferi That Something Negative Occurred 

CG: OH. THAT. YEAH

CG: I ALMOST GOT MURDERED BY A FUCKTON OF PSYCHOS 

CG: DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME HA HA. JUST ANOTHER DAY IN THIS HELLHOLE, RIGHT?

GA: Oh My God

GA: Are You Okay

GA: Did They Hurt You

CG: PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME THINK ABOUT IT AGAIN.

GA: Too Little Too Late I Am Far Too Concerned To Ignore This

CG: ALL THEY DID WAS SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME, BREAK A WINDOW, AND LITTER MY LAWN RING WITH THEIR HIDEOUS BLEEDING CORPSES. MY LUSUS MADE SHORT WORK OF THEM

CG: GOD I CAN BARELY TYPE I'M SO RATTLED.

GA: Why Did They Do That

GA: Did You Provoke Them

CG: DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M THAT STUPID? WHAT FORCES YOU TO MAKE THAT ASSUMPTION? OH YEAH, BECAUSE I'M CONSTANTLY RAGING ALL OVER THE PLACE, I WOULD PISS OFF SOME  COMPLETELY RANDOM PASSERSBY. KARKAT VANTAS IS JUST AN ANGRY LUNATIC, RIGHT? HE SO FUCKING INCAPABLE OF SELF CONTROL, IN HIS INCOMPETENCE HE NEARLY EARNED A DISEMBOWELMENT.

GA: Im Sorry 

CG: APOLOGY ACCEPTED. 

CG: AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, THEY WANTED TO KNOW MY BLOOD COLOR, AND THEN KILL ME. ONE OF THOSE BULGE SUCKERS RECOGNIZED ME.

CG: "OH LOOK, IT'S THE ABLOODED TOOL WITH THE WEIRD LUSUS. LET'S GET HIM!" 

CG: THAT IS HOW IT WENT DOWN. 

CG: THEY DIDN'T CUT ME OR ANYTHING, AND I'M ALIVE WITH A FUNCTIONING THINK PAN AND BODY, AND CRABDAD IS OKAY. 

GA: Maybe If You Just Wore Your Color You Wont Feel So Persecuted

GA: Some Trolls Can Be Too Curious

GA: If You Appear Weak or Insecure They Will Bully You Or Worse

GA: I Continue To Have No Clue Why Youre So Insecure About Your Position On The Hemospectrum

CG: LOOK, I'LL SHOW YOU WHY LATER AND IN PERSON. I GUESS YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT IF EVERYONE KNEW MY BLOOD COLOR, IT WILL MAKE ME VULNERABLE TO CULLING. 

CG: I AM NOT TELLING YOU OR ANYONE ELSE UNTIL WE ARE IN AN APPROPRIATE PLACE AND TIME. DON'T GO BLABBING WHAT I JUST SAID EVERYWHERE.

GA: You Can Tell Me This Is A Private Conversation

CG: OH LOOK AT THAT SUBJECT.

CG: I THINK IT'S CHANGING.

CG: IT IS TRANSFORMING INTO SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. 

CG: HEY! WOW. IT'S FUCKING BEAUTIFUL! 

CG: THE SUBJECT IS NOW A PROPOSAL TO GAZE AT A BUNCH OF SCRIBBLES IN A CAVE. 

CG: WILL YOU ACCEPT? YOUR SIGN IS DEPICTED WITH OTHER FAMILIAR SYMBOLS. I'M NOT SURE HOW MUCH YOU BELIEVE IN ANCESTORS, BUT NEPETA THINKS THEY WERE LEFT THERE BY A SCRIBE SHE CALLS HERS. I'M INTERESTED IN WHAT THE WRITING HAS TO SAY ABOUT OUR PLANET, ABOUT US. IT SAYS THERE WAS AN UPRISING HUNDREDS OF SWEEPS AGO.

GA: That Is Interesting But

GA: Did You Forget I Live In The Desert Miles Away From You

CG: NO. CAN'T YOUR LUSUS FLY?

GA: My Lusus Is Dead

CG: WAIT. DON'T TROLLS GET CULLED FOR THAT?

GA: No Mine Just Died Early As Expected 

GA: And Sweeps Ago

GA: I Must Raise The New Mother Grub I Hatched From The Matriorb I Retrieved From Within Her

CG: CAN'T YOU JUST RIDE THAT ONE?

GA: I Dont Know How Far She Can Fly

GA: She Is Young And Inexperienced And Undersized

CG: CAN YOU TRY?

GA: I Suppose

CG: EXCELLENT. I AM SENDING YOU A MAP. WE'RE ALL GOING TO MEET AT NEPETA'S HIVE/CAVE AND THEN WE'LL GET DOWN TO BUSINESS.

GA: What Kind Of Business

CG: HELL IF I KNOW. I JUST FEEL LIKE I SHOULD SAY SOMETHING ABOUT ALL OF THIS TO EVERYONE. I THINK THIS FIND MIGHT MEAN SOMETHING TO ALL OF US. I SHOULD MAKE A SPEECH OR SOME SHIT.

GA: Okay I Will Try

CG: I THINK I'M GOING TO TRY TO PATCH UP MY WINDOW OR GO TO SLEEP OR

CG: SOMETHING. BYE.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling grim Auxiliartrix [GA] \--

So it was a highblood hunting party. It was likely Vriska didn't have anything to do with it, but it wouldn't hurt to check. 

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] \--

GA: Vriska 

AG: Whaaaaaaaat?

GA: I Was Only Wondering What You Were Up To Tonight

AG: Well, I'm up to nothing. Nothing at all, I'm at home. Actually, I didn't wake up too long ago. Why?

GA: Karkat Endured A Recent Assault By Highbloods

GA: I Was Wondering If You Were Involved

AG: That little 8astard is alive? Ha! I'm surprised.

AG: Seriously? I had a8soulutely nothing to do with it. Come on, like I actually give a shit about him. He's pro8a8ly too nasty to feed to my lusus anyway. ::::D

GA: You Shouldnt Be Incredulous Over It

GA: I Believe He Is Stronger Than You Think And Stronger Than He Gives Himself Credit For

GA: Psychology Is Not A Field I Excel In But He May Have Been In A State Of Severe Depression For An Extended Amount of Time Due To The Possibility Of Losing People He Cares About

GA: Or Rather Pretends Not To Care About

GA: He Seems To Be On The Rebound

GA: Karkat Appears To Be Making An Attempt To Gather A Few Of His Friends Including Myself To Visit A Cave In Which There Is Scripture About Who Nepeta Believes Is His Ancestor

AG: Ancestor? So the little freak has one?

GA: He Does Not Think He Does

AG: Well, that's unfortun8. 

GA: By Any Chance Do You Know Of

GA: Say

GA: An Uprising Against The Empress That Happened In The Past

GA: You Seem To Know Much Obscure History

AG: Does this uprising have any rel8tion to a winged fudge8lood?

GA: Winged Individuals Are Nothing But A Flight Of Fancy Are They Not

GA: Pardon My Accidental Pun

AG: Never mind. Forget I said anything. 

GA: But You Have Intrigued Me

AG: What are you gonna do? Meddle and pry shit out of me? I don't think so, fussyfangs. 

GA: Fine I Wont Inquire Further 

AG: What else do you know a8out Karkat's stupid plans? 

AG: Like where the cave is? May8e I can help if he'll let me.

GA: I Can Send You A Map

GA: But I Am Not Sure If He Would Be Pleased With Your Presence

AG: Yeah, yeah. I mostly want to tell Terezi a8bout everything. She still cares for that loudmouth 8rat. I'm not sure if she'll want to talk to me, 8ut it's worth a try. 

AG: I guess I'll leave you alone so you can sleep. 

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliartrix [GA] \--

Kanaya shut down her computer and put away her dress. It was incomplete but nearly finished. She had the feeling it would stay that way. 


	5. Chapter 5

A law book sat heavy in Terezi's hands. There were pages upon pages of law practices, even though Alternian justice can be described simply as "Kill first, ask questions later."

Although she couldn't see them, she could smell and taste the words with no problem. 

They didn't smell as good as they used to. 

Alternian justice didn't match her own ideals. The wicked and only the wicked should be punished, but so many innocent trolls have died and nobody gave a damn. There was no fun in the demise of the innocent. She once reveled in so-called justice, but she felt there could be a better way.

The troll girl was already disillusioned with the justice system for quite some time, since she was eight sweeps old. This wasn't justice, it was murder and unnecessary killing. Instead of the criminal being hung, some  random lowblood got the noose. 

Terezi gave up on her Legislacerator ambitions. She was just going to be culled anyway, just because she was blind.

At least she had a lusus. It hatched when she was six sweeps old. Pyralspite was the best dragon ever. Like her, she was blind, but unlike her, the dragon would gain sight at maturity. She taught Terezi everything she knows about functioning without visual input. 

The young troll woman put down the book and thought about LARPing by herself with her stuffed dragons. But that was just a childish game now. A waste of time. A thing for wigglers. 

She didn't speak to other trolls much lately. She did spend a lot of time with her lusus, making up for those years Pyralspite spent in her egg. 

When she did check her computer, she found messages from Nepeta and a certain girl she didn't want to talk to. 

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--

AC: :33 < *ac lurks in a spot beyond gcs purrception, waiting to pounce!*

AC: :33 < *ac stalks her purrey patiently*

AC:  :33 < *ac swishes her tail waiting for gc to fall into her trap*

AC: :33 < *ac is getting bored*

AC: :33 < *ac becomes sad and falls asl33p*

AC: :33 < *ac gets up and slinks away*

GC: W41T! DONT GO

A toothy grin spread across her face, and she laughed. Lots of things made Terezi laugh. 

GC: *GC M1GHT1LY SN4TCH3S 4C 4S SH3 1S L34V1NG*

AC: :33 < *ac squeaks* oh no! i have been catpurred!

GC: *TH3 POW3RFUL 4ND W1S3 DR4GON GC 3Y3S TH3 PUNY C4T HUNGR1LY 4ND B3LLOWS* WH4T  4R3 YOU DO1NG 1N MY 4BOD3? >8O

AC: :33 < *ac waves a pawsible invitation to visit her cave* 

GC: *GC R34DS 4ND STR3TCH3S H3R SPL3ND1F3ROUS W1NGS4ND OP3NS H3R PROUD J4WS * 

GC: *4ND S4YS*

GC: 1 4CC3PT TH1S NOBL3 QU3ST

AC: :33 < *ac asks purrlitely to be put on the ground* 

GC: *GC S3NDS 4C PLUMM3T1NG 4LT3RNI4W4RD*

AC: :33 < *ac lands on her f33t gracefurly* 

AC: :33 < *ac pawses for a moment thoughtfurry trying to find the right words to say*

AC: :33 < i thought you should know karcat is alive and well and he will be there too :33

GC: WH4T? HOW DO YOU KNOW?

AC: :33 < *ac says purroudly* i got him to get out of his hive and he came to s33 me

GC: 4M4Z1NG

GC: HOW D1D YOU DO TH4T?

AC: :33 < i told him about all of the cave paintings i found

AC: :33 < i said they were about our ancestors and he just decided to visit for some reason

AC: :33 < *ac thinks its because he just doesnt care about himself anymore*

AC: :33 < *not enough to k33p hiding*

GC: WHY D1D H3 SP3ND SO MUCH T1M3 1N H1S STUP1D H1V3 4NYW4Y 4ND B41SIC4LLY D1SS4P34R1NG?

AC: :33 *ac has a secret she purromised she wouldn't tell* 

GC: 4W YOU C4N T3LL M3!

AC: :33 <  xx:

GC: BL4R!

GC: F1N3 BE 4LL MYST3R1OUS 1 DONT C4R3

AC: :33 < he will tell you later 

GC: 1 C4N W41T

GC: SO 1S TH1S M33T UP H4PP3N1NG TOMORROW N1GHT?

AC: :33 < yes

GC: 1LL B3 TH3R3

GC: MOSTLY TO H4NG OUT W1TH YOU

AC: :33 < dont you miss karcat?

GC: 4 L1TTL3

AC: :33 < didnt you guys have a thing?

GC: Y34H BUT 1T D1DNT WORK OUT

GC: 1T W4S SO COMPL1C4T3D 4ND W3 N3V3R GOT TO S33 34CH OTHER

GC: M1X3D F33L1NGS W3R3 4 PROBL3M

AC:  :33 < oh

GC: BUT TH1S M34NS TH4T YOU C4N H4V3 H1S QUADR4NTS 4LL TO YOURS3LF >:]

AC: :33 < shit

AC: :33 < is it really that obvious?

GC: Y3S 

GC: 1 THOUGHT YOU W3R3 K1ND OF S4D WH3N 1 TOLD YOU W3 W3R3 D4T1NG 

GC: BUT TH3N YOU S33M3D OK4Y W1TH 1T

AC: :33 < i was actually

AC: :33 < *but ac is pleased with this new oppurrtunity to steal his heart*

GC: W3LL GOOD LUCK W1TH H1M

GC: YOUR3 GO1NG TO N33D 1T

AC: :33 < thanks 

GC: SO UM

GC: 1 GU3SS 1LL S33 YOU SOON

AC: :33 < yeah s33 you

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--

Terezi considered answering the other message. 

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--

AG: Tereeeeeeeezi!

AG: I just thought that you should know that your nu88y horned asshole ex 8oyfriend put an end to his hermithood. 

AG: You should know he was with Nepeta the whole time! At least for a day.

AG: Are you jealous? You should 8e jealous! 

AG: Anyway, he's up to something and I am going to go see what it is.

AG: May8e I'll help his angry midget ass out.

AG: 8ut first I'm going to need a ride.

AG: Hello???????? Are you there?

Maybe she should pick her up? No. Forget this bitch. They may have been good friends at one point, but this girl murdered a friend, paralyzed another, and blinded Terezi in a cycle of revenge and backstabbing. She knew exactly how vicious, sociopathic, and dangerous she was. 

And yet, why would she want to help Karkat? What was her motivation? They didn't like each other, but they didn't hate each other  _that_  way.  

AG: I'm 8ringing Tavros. 

Okay. That is it. She wanted to stop her before she did anything awful to that poor kid. 

GC: NO YOUR3 NOT

AG: Wanna 8et?

GC: H3 H4S NOTH1NG TO DO W1TH TH1S L34V3 H1M 4LON3

AG: Try to stop me.

AG: I will find another way to get there.

GC: WHY C4NT YOU JUST L34V3 H1M 4LON3? 

AG: 8believe me. I have reasons for not doing that. All of the reasons. All of them!

GC: 444444RRRRGH!

GC: F1N3 BUT 1M ONLY DO1NG TH1S TO K33P MY NOSE ON YOU

GC: 1LL P1CK YOU UP TOMORROW 4ND W3LL 1NV3ST1G4T3 K4RK4TS PL4NS TOG3TH3R

AG: ::::D

GC: GOODBY3

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] \--

She logged off before Vriska could answer. 

***

Vriska's metal grip on the body was slipping. Stupid robot arm! She did not like dragging empty husks around, she manipulated live ones into her lusus's web whenever she could. The troll picked up the unfortunate former person, getting brown blood all over her shirt. Hey, it was a dirty job but somebody had to do it. 

Spidermom must be satisfied or else she would be in that tangled mess of silk, shriveled and lifeless. This is how it was, day in and day out. Kill. Toss her another body. Kill a few more and save them for later. It was violent and disgusting, but Vriska was okay with it. It was necessary. At one time she relished these violent activities. Well, once she adjusted to it. 

Perhaps if she proved herself to be completely ruthless they wouldn't cull her for her missing eye and arm. Those first sweeps after that bomb went off were okay, she thought she could survive. She just continued being the relentless killer she always had been. But lately, she had been losing her touch, only feeding the giant spider lusus around three times a week instead of every other day.

Vriska was envious of Kanaya's old lusus. She would give anything to have a mother grub who actually loved her and didn't look at her with that cold eight-eyed stare that said, "Provide or die for me. What do you have today?" 

It was a fate she shared with the majority of her cerulean blood caste. They were the ones who were raised to be warriors. There was a time when she enjoyed it, running around FLARPing with Terezi, pretending to be a vigilante and knocking out bigger threats... and some non-threats. Then, people offered up their lives by playing such a dangerous game. It felt justified. More justified than the random murders she committed. Vriska had no friends she could role play with anymore. She hurt them all. The only person who cared for her was Kanaya, someone who had pale affections for her. Yet Kanaya cares about everybody, so there was a good chance she was nothing special. 

She would converse with her friend and learn of that one weird kid's plans. Deep down, she really did want to live in a better world, and that desire was brought to the surface with this shining ray of hope. She took out her ancestor's journal, re-read that part about The Summoner, and located a portable device to get in touch with his descendant later. Vriska contacted her ex best friend and gained a ride.


	6. Chapter 6

Staring out the window, Tavros Nitram let his mind wander. Up into the clouds, to a far away land where fairies lived and youth lasted forever. 

Too bad a troll can't stay young on Alternia. 

Growing up means one of two things: Either you leave the planet and you're forced into whatever job your caste was bred for, or they kill you because you're unfit for it.

Tavros's fortune was the latter. As a child, he dreamed of joining the Cavalreapers, a branch of the Alternian military. But then he learned that involved killing a lot of people and fighting, and they would never let him join in the first place because he was paralyzed from the waist down, due to an encounter with a certain spider bitch he didn't want to think about. 

Instead he rolled away from his window and inspected his Fiduspawn stuff, thinking of playing a game with his lusus. His husktop was open and arachnidsGrip was trolling him. 

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling adiosTorredor [AT] \--

AG: Hey there, Torresnore.

AT: wHAT DO YOU WANT,

AG: Oh, I just wanted to say hi. ::::)

AG: And tell you I'm outside your hive. 

AT: wHY,,,

AG: 8ecause I'm taking you on an adventure whether you like it or not. 

AT: i'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE TALKING TO YOU

AT: oR,

AT: sEEING YOU FOR THAT MATTER, 

AT: oR GOING ON ADVENTURES OF ANY KIND,

AT: wITH YOU ANYWAY,

AT: iT'S BAD FOR RUFIO,

AG: Rufio? Not him again! You and your retarded fakey self esteem!

AT: uHHH,,,

AT: iT ISN'T FAKE, MY SELF ESTEEM IS VERY REAL,

AT: eVEN IF IT'S REPRESENTED BY SOMEONE THAT IS FAKE,

AG: Whatever. Anyway, I'm coming up. 

AT: uHHH, NO

She didn't answer.

Vriska scared him. A lot. Her mixed red and black flirtations didn't help. He could hear her try to bust open his door downstairs. Or downramp since this is Tavros's hive and stairs are useless and bothersome here. He was about to make a break for it when the lock on the door finally broke and Vriska ran through his hive, laughing. 

His lusus, Tinkerbull, was about to go investigate, but the girl swatted the fairy bull in the face as she entered the room, leaving him stunned, but otherwise okay. 

"You really shouldn't break into people's houses like that. It's mean." Said Tavros. 

"Yeah, I don't care. Come on, Tavros! Terezi is waiting!" Vriska grinned and stepped closer. The boy wheeled himself backwards. Yeah, she was basically going to kidnap him.

"Wait, where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to feed you to my lusus! I'll return you to your hive, safe and sound at the end of the night!" With that, she closed in on him and ensnared him. 

"What are you doing?!" Tavros was pretty helpless, all he could do was try to slap her away as she picked him up.

"Are you ready? Let's go!"

"Uh, my four wheeled device! Can we get it? I need it." Tavros protested weakly.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You won't need it where we're going!" More like he couldn't bring it. She hauled him up on one shoulder and dashed into the hall, down the ramps, through his dwelling block, and into his lawn ring where a dragon and a blind lady waited.


	7. Chapter 7

Karkat arrived in the later half of the day. He rode in on a winded Crabdad and dashed into the cave. Nepeta asked why he was in such a hurry, but he mumbled, "I don't know." Paranoia is a powerful thing. 

The young man rarely visited other hives or went to meet other trolls in person. The only other two he had been to were Sollux's and Terezi's. Nepeta's was just a little cave. Strewn about it were skeletons of animals she killed and brought back to eat. The girl looked completely harmless, but she could kill with her bare hands and claw-like weapons. 

She could cook anything over an open fire. They shared a meal together, but otherwise didn't interact much. Karkat wandered around her hive. He looked at all of the drawings Nepeta decorated her walls with. Most of them were illustrations of animals and stories about Nepeta hunting them, and silly comics about her, Tavros, Equius, and Terezi. They got nothing but a "Heh" out of Karkat, although he thought they were clever. Her older drawings didn't look like much, but she got a lot better as she matured. 

There was a small opening in a wall that lead to what looked like a respite block, but he decided not to go in there out of respect for Nepeta's privacy, and he didn't care what was in there. He knew about her matchmaking chart and its contents.

 Nepeta wished he would talk to her, but he eventually settled down and opened his husk top. No one he wanted to talk to was online, which meant they were on their way here. Karkat sat in silence, going back and forth to playing some kind of game and messing with some programming.

Later, Karkat watched the sky for Sollux. He spotted a pulsing blue and red light against the sunset. Soon, the guy landed. He could fly using telekinesis, like many lowblood trolls.  

"Where's your lusus?" Said Karkat, putting his hood up.

"Forget about my lusus. I can fly and he can't." Sollux replied, "Anyway, he's kind of an idiot and it's useless to drag him anywhere. I can defend myself anyway. Unlike you." Clearly, he wasn't in a good mood, like half the time they communicated. 

"They can still shoot your ass down."

Sollux just shrugged in response. 

They hung out together, kind of. Karkat went back to his computer and Sollux watched over his shoulder.

Sollux said, "What are you doing?"

Karkat responded, "What do you think I'm doing?"

"You're messing up the whole thing. If you run that program you're going to destroy your computer."

"No I'm not 'methhhssing' it up. I know exactly what is going on here."

"Oh my god, you are so incompetent. I should just fix it myself. Give me your husktop." Sollux made a grab for it, Karkat pulled it out of his reach. 

"No. I can do it. In fact, I don't see any mistakes I made." They started squabbling over the machine like children, elbowing and mocking each other. 

"Everything you touch gets screwed up. You're full of mistakes. In fact, you are a mistake." 

"Fuck you!" 

"Boys!" Kanaya stood with her hands on her hips. "You're nine sweeps old, I thought you matured." 

Karkat stopped immediately. "Kanaya! Thank god you're finally here! Let's get this show on the road!" He shut his computer, ending the argument. He got up and went outside, "Well, come on!" gesturing for Sollux and Kanaya to follow him.

Kanaya arrived on a low-flying mother grub a few minutes earlier. She stayed outside for a little while and exchanged words with Nepeta. The sunlight was beginning to fade, so going outside was a comfortable thing to do. Mother grubs are a rare sight above ground, so Nepeta stopped to look at her. She was a big insect-like creature with six stumpy legs, a soft oblong torso, and a skull-like head. She was friendly looking with pretty lips and horns like Kanaya's; one pointy slightly curvy one, and another similar horn that was bent at the tip. It's hard to believe a creature like this gave birth to every troll in existence.

Another unshapely mass appeared in the sky. This one had vast, leathery wings.

"Nepeta, what are you looking at?" Karkat followed her gaze and found the dragon. "Is that a drone? Please, god don't let it be an imperial drone! Shit! Everyone, get back inside and stay there!"

"Why? It's just Terezi." Said the girl.

Flustered, " _What?_  Why didn't you tell me she was coming?"

"AC furgot to mention it." Nepeta shrugged.

"AaaaRRRGH! YOU AND YOUR IDIOTIC CAT PUNS!" 

Nepeta flinched, and didn't say anything. The redblood made frustrated noises, swearing, all building to another outburst, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FUCKING COMPLICATE THIS? She's just another person I have to worry about! I would've liked to maintain a greater deal of concealment!"

The young lady frowned, "I didn't mean to! Stop yelling at me! Really, what's she going to do other than tease you?"

Soon, they could clearly see a large, teal dragon. It landed a good distance away from the cave. Terezi was the first to disembark. Nepeta ran to greet her with a hug, they hugged and laughed together until something caught Nepeta's eyes. Two other trolls were on the back of the dragon. One with bull horns and a frightened expression, the other with long hair, mismatched horns, a mechanical arm and large glasses with a blacked out lens. Tavros was clinging to Vriska. Sure, he was scared of her, but he was more afraid of falling. 

"You can let go now." Said Vriska.

Tavros whimpered, remaining stone still. 

Vriska then forcibly moved his tightly clinging arms, then pushed him off. He fell to the rocky ground face first. "Ow." 

Karkat closed in on the proximity of the dragon and said, "Terezi, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"What? No proper 'Hello'?" She let Nepeta go. "She said I could come. And I think I might have something to offer this operation."

"Wait. I have a better question! What is  _Serket_  doing here?" Then he got distracted by Tavros, who was trying to roll over. He made his way to him and helped him sit up. "Why. Why did you let her bring him? He's even more useless without his four wheel device!" He glared at Vriska from beneath his hood. "You should've brought it, you  scrofulous psychotic bitch!"

"Where were we supposed put it? In our pockets?" Vriska slid down the dragon's scales and landed gracefully. "And it's called a wheelchair, dumbass." 

Karkat ignored her, accepting they were stuck with the guy. He picked Tavros up, one arm under his limp legs, and another around his torso. "Hey, uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you, idiot." Karkat now faced Vriska, and was prepared to hand him off to her. "Since you brought him here, you are going to transport him as we traverse the caves tonight."

"No! Fuck no! He can crawl, I've seen him do it!" She objected. 

"You will hold this flaccid-legged bulgeless wonder and if I hear a single fucking grievance out of you-" 

"You will face my cane drubbings!" Terezi interrupted, laughing. 

"Yeah, that works." Said Karkat. Jostling the troll, "Just take him! He's heavy!"

"Fine! Ugh, you are soooooooo weak! Both of you!" Vriska glared at him as she took Tavros off his hands.

"If you drop him I'll-" 

"Shut up! You're all bark and no bite and we both know it, Vantas!" Vriska shot back. 

 Karkat sputtered, took a deep breath and turned away, deciding to ignore her. He spoke to the group, all were gathered around him, "Is everybody here? Are there any more surprises?" 

A few quiet "No"s. 

"Okay. Before we go anywhere, Serket! Why are you here again?"

Vriska smirked, "Unlike you I actually know a thing or two about ancestors. I have valuable information." She pulled a small black book out of her jacket, marked with her symbol, a cerulean M with an arrow trailing away from it. It looked very old. "I'll let you read this. My ancestor wrote it."

"Yeah right. I bet you penned that yourself." Said Karkat. 

"Nope. She found that." Terezi said. 

"Well... whatever. Maybe I'll take a look at it, but right now, I don't give a shit. Before we go anywhere, I just want everyone to know, if you plan to tell anyone what I am about to disclose, I will send someone after you." Kakat didn't have the heart to do that, but he still thought it was a fitting thing to say, just to test where everyone's loyalty stood and if they could keep their talk blasters shut. 

"I'm not going to tell any kind of authority figure! They would probably kill me too, just for knowing. All of us would be culled if we ever ratted you out to anyone." Vriska said. It was true. 

Karkat nodded, "Right. Well, let's go."

He and Nepeta lead the trolls to the caves. Once they found the entrance to the first cavern, Karkat stopped walking and started fiddling with his hood. Nepeta could read feelings like a book, so she helped him through his nervousness. 

"Just tell them. They won't hurt you." She whispered. "I'm sure they don't care.

Karkat tried his best to calm himself for a moment and once Kanaya tried to walk past him, he said,"Wait! Before you go in there, I have to tell you guys something. I-I..." He sighed loudly and whipped off the hood. 

"What are you doing?" Sollux asked, "Hey, his face." 

With tightly shut eyes, Karkat's face was flushed red, ashamed once more. He didn't want to see them stare. 

Nepeta said, "Good. Now open your eyes."

Then he did. They were slightly luminous in the dark. It was very easy to see how bright they were.

Everyone was completely silent. "I'm a freak of nature, okay? Do you understand why I'm so fucking cagey now?"

Laughter erupted near the back of the group, "Hehehehe! I knew it! I knew it the whole time!" It was Terezi.

"What? How?" 

"I could  _smell_  it. You smell like cherries, bright and red. And you can trust me! Your secret has been safe with me for sweeps!" 

Vriska grinned, "Well would you look at that. I had my suspicions that something was wrong with him, but wow! Yet, I don't care. You're such a drama queen, Vantas." 

Karkat was stunned. Well, no one was trying to murder him. "So the consensus is: No one gives a fuck, right?"

"Right. Uhh... I mean, it's weird and everything, but I don't see why it's bad." Said Tavros. 

"This is just... crazy, KK. But yeah, it's not like blood color actually matters." Sollux was surprised, but like everyone present, he had no regard for the hemospectrum. 

"I understand your insecurity now, but what of your survival?" Kanaya frowned, "They're going to kill you."

"Well, I won't let them. I have plans. Plans that involve hiding among other shit. I can trust all of you, right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Most of us need to hide anyway." Terezi said, "Look at us, we're a mess. Tavros is paralyzed  I'm blind, Vriska is-"

"Ha! They're not going to take me." She said with confidence. "I plan on taking my job in the military."

 "Umm, are you sure they'll accept you?" Terezi asked.

"Why the hell not? I'm the best fighter I know, despite a few missing parts." 

"That's insane, Vriska! They'll kill you."

"Whatever." 

Karkat turned his attention on the other lowbloods. "Then I'll help you hide. They do some pretty fucked up shit to jade and mustard bloods, so Sollux and Kanaya can conceal themselves too. We'll come up with a plan later, but right now, you should look at what Nepeta upturned."

He was standing in front of the entrance, so he stepped aside and the trolls filed in.  

 


	8. Chapter 8

The seven trolls spread throughout the room. Terezi put her nose to the wall and began reading. Karkat was nearby, re-reading a passage about the woman who adopted The Signless. 

Terezi stuck her tongue out and tried to lick a painting.

"Don't do that!" Kanaya said from across the room.

Terezi giggled, "But it smells like mint and grass! Like you! And I can't get a detailed whiff out of it, this paint is so old. "

"Well, it's a picture of  my ancestor. I don't wish damage on it." She examined the painting. It was of a female troll who was nearly identical to her. In her arms was a bright red wiggler, The Signless as a child. She described it to the girl in detail. 

Karkat went back to wandering aimlessly, thinking. It was crowded in here and he wanted solitude. Just as he was about to leave, Terezi stopped him. "Where are you going?"

He answered, "I already saw everything. I'm going to look around, Nepeta told me there are other caves with writing on the walls." 

"You know, I already knew about your ancestor, kind of."

Karkat stopped in his tracks. "How do you know? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure until now and I didn't know exactly who he was. I found a necklace with your symbol on it when I found some of my ancestor's belongings. She was known as Redglare, and I think she was a follower of The Signless. You wouldn't  have cared sweeps ago, so I kept my mouth shut. I didn't know what it meant, but for a while I thought we were, you know, fated to be together." Terezi laughed and blushed, "I thought that maybe your ancestor was her matesprit and their love was passed onto us or something stupid like that."

"Oh. I guess that means you're meant to be a part of this."

"Hehe, Since when did you believe in destiny, Karkat?"

"I don't."

"Uh-huh."

He was poised to leave, "Make sure Vriska doesn't dump Tavros somewhere. I'll come back later."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Terezi returned to what she was doing, there was a great deal of talk in the cave now. Sollux was wondering why there wasn't a lot of detail about his ancestor and Vriska was laughing, talking about how lame he was, telling him that The Helmsman was "Booooooooring!" and how all he did was escape from slavery and help The Signless, only to be captured again. 

Once they were out of earshot, Karkat slowed down and started scanning the walls for his symbol. Curiosity had wormed its way into his think pan, he knew there was something else he needed to know, an explanation for his survival. Why wasn't he killed at hatching?  What's his purpose? Did he even have one? 

 Following his gut feelings, he advanced through the cave. At the end of a fork in the path his silver sign was before him, above a brittle wooden door. It was locked so he resorted to breaking it down with his foot, sending up dirt, dust, and rotten flecks of wood. Coughing, he entered the gap he created. It was almost too dark in here, so he groped the walls, searching for a lamp. 

His hands closed on something cold and metal, he then located the switch and turned it up. The lamp glowed, casting illumination on the stone room.

There were other doors leading away from the small cavern, some unhinged, some gone completely. One door was open, just a crack. That one compelled him to walk through it. It creaked when he opened it to a dark void of . He pressed on, stumbling when he saw a dim light as he turned a corner. 

"Hello?" Karkat called. Maybe someone was there. There was no answer. "Hey. Is anybody there?" Silence.  "I'm talking to you, fuckbag!" Nothing. 

He continued forward, entering the room. There was a light source in the middle, a glass case with an illuminated floor, glowing softly. It was probably attached to some kind of generator that was replaced over generations of geneticists and shrine visitors.  Yes, this was a shrine. 

The walls were painted in bright silver ink, something more permanent than blood-based paints. Instead of investigating more writing, the troll examined the glass case.

Beneath it, illuminated by the soft white light, was a pair of... pants? Karkat almost laughed. They were very high waisted, it looks as if one could pull them up to their chest and wear them comfortably. Really, who would wear this shit? 

His ancestor is who. The garment was damaged, cut and stained. The vermilion blood had dulled over the centuries, fading to a ruddy brown. An indigo arrow lay next to the leggings and a pair of irons rested above the two artifacts. Karkat pressed his hands against the glass and took a good look at the case's contents. "So he was real..." He whispered to himself. 

The troll then looked up to the wall. There was a paragraph in a large, very neat font. It read;

_When one in history dies_

_ages ahead new hope will rise_

_A youth of vermilion hue_

_Repeats the words that remain true_

_A lusus to raise him_

_A sign to his name_

_Assured survival_

_Unbearable shame_

It went on. More poetry. Why were prophecies always written in goddamn poetry? Although, the words made him shiver. Pieces were beginning to fall into place, clicking together in Karkat's mind. He suddenly found it hard to deny the existence of ancestors, yet he continued to deny the destiny that was right in front of him and did not continue to read. 

Could he really do it? No. The most Karkat could do on such short time is run and hide and live a little longer. He couldn't free people, he couldn't overthrow the Empress. Him and what army? An army of children against the galactic brigades of Her Imperious Condescension? A full attack would be like pricking a hoofbeast with a needle. 

He respected her too much. Tyrannical monarchy the only form of government trolls know, the ruler is always decided by who was the strongest pinkblood. Anything she says goes. Yet there has to be something else, another way to keep order without oppression. 

Karkat was supposed to take up where The Sufferer left off. Maybe ancestors weren't a myth. Maybe he could do it. He would be great, remembered and revered and respected one day when it was all over. That's all he really wanted, to be respected as a person and not degraded and looked down upon as some horrible mutant. 

Maybe he could do it, but the only thing on his mind was his survival and his friends' lives. For now. He sunk to the floor and sat there, first feeling rather numb, then he settled into contemplation. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Can I put him down now?" Vriska complained to Kanaya as soon as Karkat left. 

"I don't mind being put on the floor." Said Tavros.

"Fine." Answered Kanaya, "Just set him down over there."

Suddenly, Vriska dropped him.

Kanaya raised her voice, "What did I just say?"

This caught Nepeta's attention, "Hey! Don't do that! You'll hurt him."

Tavros responded, "I'm fine." He sat up and scooted to a bare patch in the wall while Kanaya scolded Vriska.

Nepeta sat down next to him. "You can't let her push you around like that."

"I'm lucky all she did was drop me and stuff today. She sure does like watching me fall." Even when saying this, Tavros smiled. He always handled things with detachment and was a bit of a doormat.

"Yeah. Ever since Vwiskers forced you off that cliff... Stay away from her, don't respond to her advances, black or red. She isn't good for you."

"I guess so."

"Hee hee, you guess so?" She playfully nudged him.

"Uh, I know so. Hey, why don't you role play as much as you used to?"

Nepeta put her nose in the air and pouted playfully, "AC doesn't know what you're talking about." She was growing out of it. "AC slinks around the bull pawndering if they will play a game of make-believe together."

"AT needs to pretend not to be allergic to cats if we're going to make this happen." A silly exchange continued for quite some time.

Kanaya stood with her arms crossed, "I don't know why you brought him with you."

"You'll find out once our brave leader gets back here." She took out that book and waved it around.

"Your reason is involved with your ancestor, is it not?"

Vriska nodded, "Yes!"

Not again. "Why are you so obsessed with her?"

"Don't you get it? Their destiny is our destiny! We are meant to follow in their footsteps. Always."

"I'm not sure how right you are, especially after I witnessed this scripture, but whatever you're going to try to do, please don't be so forceful. Be careful with Tavros."

"Yeah, sure."

Kanaya paused for a moment, thinking, "Why do you treat him this way?"

"I dunno. He disappoints me." Vriska said.

"And what has you dismayed with him?"

"He isn't living up to what he's supposed to! Like we all should!"

"And what is he supposed to be living up to?"

She wanted to share what she knew for once. "Here. Flip through this." Vriska handed the book to her. "Don't wreck the pages."

Sollux sat alone, away from everybody else with a husktop on his lap. They were deep underground so the planet-wide internet connection was shaky at best. “FF, can you hear me?”

Feferi was on screen, but the image was lagging. “Yes.”

“Can you see me?”

“Yep! Glub glub! I can sea you!”

“Good.” He got up and turned the computer away from him, aiming the web cam at the wall. “Can you read that?”

“Ooohhh… not really! It’s too blurry. Stand still.”

“What are you talking about? I am as still as a statue.”

“Well, you’re not still enough. But what I can see is interesting! Get closer to those pictures, please.”

Sollux showed her the image of The Sufferer. Feferi was struck silent for a moment, and then “Oh my cod. Is that Karkat’s ancestor?”

“Yeah.”

“He looks exactly like him. So that means Karkat has red blood?”

Sollux flipped the computer so he could see her face. She looked confused, but not repulsed.

“Uh-huh. He’s a mutant.”

“Uh... wow. That makes a lot of sense now that I think about it.” Feferi was quiet again, so Sollux let her think for a moment. “Why didn’t I know about this?” she said quietly.

“What?”

“Well, sometimes the heiresses are allowed access to forbidden information. I know some things I can’t tell you, in fact.”

Sollux calmly said, “FF, you can tell me. I removed all the shit on your computer, remember? No one is listening to us anymore until someone tries to check on you again.” He did it at great risk to himself last night. However great of a hacker he was, he could be tracked down. The Condesce had her claws in everything.

“Okay.” Said Feferi. “I’m just going to say that there are no records of anyone outside of the hemospectrum. There's stuff about the culling of mutants, though. You can be killed for having a mental defect or having a deformed limb. It’s just… so stupid, you know? They shouldn’t die because of something they were born with, because they’re different. They should be helped and cared for! The only kind of mutants they don't kill are those with advantageous genes.”

The other troll nodded, “So what's on record?”

“Stuff that isn’t part of any kind of public information. I was exposed to some of it as I got older. Sollux, did you know that there are so many books that have been destroyed? Films too! There’s a whole list! And did you know there was an uprising lead by a lowblood? You know the one that caused all of the adults to leave the planet? He wasn’t a power hungry highblood, like what we're schoolfed. It’s a lie."

"Really?"

"Reely! Doesn't that give you hope? Freedom is possible, even if I fail."

"I guess." Sollux shrugged. So an uprising happened twice, both lead by lowbloods, yet they were stricken from the historical record. He wondered what else was hidden.

"So what's your plan?"

"We haven't made one yet." Sollux shrugged. "I'm thinking of staying here, waiting it all out, and when you're the empress everything will be fine, right?"

"It sounds good to me! Just be safe and stay quiet I guess." 

Shuffling feet approached him. "Hey."

Sollux glanced up, "Hi Karkat. Could you, I don't know, leave again?"

Distracted by Feferi, he forgot what he was going to say. "Well excuse me captain dumbshit. May I speak with the future despot?" 

Sollux crouched over his husktop, "No. We're busy chatting it up like two fucking twittering birds. So if-"

Feferi sighed loudly, "Please clam it, Sollux. Actually, I want to talk to him." 

"Why?" Asked the grumpier of the two men. 

"Because I want to help you, silly!"

Karkat hesitated for a second, then decided to sit down next to Sollux, who handed over his computer.

"Wreck it and I'll kill you." Sollux smirked.

"What the fuck ever." Karkat dismissed him with a flippant wave of the hand.

Feferi put on her best friendly face, "Hi Karcrab. I just want to say a few things and I want to know what your plans are. Sollux already told me about what you found and I already know everyone else's situation."

He grumbled, "I don't really have any plans. I thought I did, but my prongs are empty. I was about to sort some shit out with everybody, but I guess I can't do that because my attention has been diverted by an aquatic princess." In truth, he thought she might have a suggestion. 

"Oh. Whale, I suggest you stay quiet and wait it out. I'll find you before any of The Condesce's drones get to you, in fact I'll see if I can get a retired ship to retrieve you and bring you to the safety of my palace. Everything will be okay, you'll sea! I just want you to know that all I have to do is kill her, then I can take control and change all the laws. No one will have to die anymore for no reason, adults could return to Alternia, and no more murder!" She could go on. Feferi didn't know it wasn't that simple. 

Karkat considered this, and thought it all sounded like a load of bullshit. Yet, waiting it out and hoping for a good outcome was all they had. "So you're saying we can stay in this cave until you take the imperial tiara?"

"Yes."

"I suppose we can do that. Just don't die and everything will be fucking dandy, right?" She was their only hope at the moment.

"Now, what were you going to say to me?" said Feferi.

"I planned on inquiring about your future actions, but you answered my questions already. But um... can't you do something? Do you have any kind of political power yet? Could you delay any executions?"

"Unfortunately, no. I have nothing but knowledge. I don't want to share too much of it yet, Sollux can repeat what I told him." Her computer was making her nervous. Was someone listening right now?

"I'll ask him later." 

"Alright! Um, can I say goodbye to Sollux first?"

Karkat returned the husktop without another word. He sat on a boulder near the center of the room, collecting his thoughts. 

After a moment, "Hey!" Some inattentive chatter. "HEY! Will you fucking listen to me!"

"What do you want, Karkat?" Terezi was pretending to be a dragon with Nepeta, who was role playing as a cat and threatening to eat Tavros. 

"I have an idea that could mean survival for us."

Nepeta looked up. Kanaya stopped talking. Vriska acknowledged him with a cool look. 

"Look, I think the cave can act as a hideout. We're the only people who know about this place, so the plan is to hide here until Feferi kills The Condesce. I want everyone to go home, pack their shit, and come back here after sunrise. Be as inconspicuous as possible." He sighed, making eye contact with no one, "When you get back here, I want to create a collaborative effort to collect as many disabled and mutated trolls as possible so we can take them in. If you find any able-bodied trolls without a lusus, bring them too."

This is all he could do. They could save a lot of people from the culling that continued for days before the battle between the empress and her heiress. It would be an operation that put everyone he knew at risk, but he knew it was worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

Vriska was the most useful. She could feel the minds of many trolls at once. Once she used it to find easy victims as well as those who would pose a challenge, but she wasn't hunting today.

The long days of the light season were beneficial. Terezi wasn't bothered by the light, but it was so hot under her protective jacket. Pyralspite was somewhere off in the distance, away from the village they were searching.

Kanaya was unaffected, enjoying the walk. She was usually alone outside, so she appreciated the company. 

Tavros wheeled around behind them. His job was to collect lusi.

Many maroon and brownbloods lived here with a few scattered yellows and olives. It was a popular murder ground, so the maimed and orphaned were common.

"Ah! Here!" Vriska rummaged through a girl's vulnerable mind. She was six sweeps old, severely burned and left for dead a sweep ago, but she survived with one hand and a lot of scar tissue. 

The sound of shuffling feet... the door opened on a sleepy-eyed troll covered in sopor slime. She wore clothes that covered every inch of her body, except for her face, showing her blistered cheeks. "How did I- NO!" The troll clutched her head, "Leave me alone, leave me alone! Get away from me!"

"We're not going to hurt you." Kanaya said, calmly. A growling barkbeast lusus slunk behind the girl, eyeing the other young women suspiciously. 

"Then what- GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Let her go, Vriska." Terezi said. 

She complied, and the door slammed and locked in front of them. "No! Wait! We're not here to kill you, we're here to save you!"

"Bullshit!" Shrieked the girl. 

Kanaya spoke up, "You're afraid you're going to die. Currently, you are correct, but if you don't come with us, that fear will be a certainty. Look at us. One is blind, one is an amputee, one is paralyzed. We're just like you. We found a safe place to hide. Don't you want to live?" 

The door unlocked and opened just a crack. Terezi took off her glasses, showing her damaged eyes. 

The girl looked to her, to Vriska, to Kanaya. "How do I know you won't kill me when we get there?"

"Why not take a chance? It's either die with us or die in public at the hands of executors and drones. Do you really want that?" Said Terezi.

The door shut softly. "Let me get my clothes and things." Said the resigned voice behind it. 

Like this, a small group grew. Some came willingly, others fell under mind control and couldn't shake it. Vriska made them walk very far behind them. Only those with stronger resistance could scream and cry and hide their eyes from the sun.

Kanaya finally noticed the smaller, more upset group trailing quite a distance behind them. "Vriska!"

"What? They would never follow us willingly!" 

"I don't care, what about their lusi?" 

"Hold on..." Tavros found them on the mental landscape and communed with the beasts, assuring them their charges would come to no harm. They caught up eventually and tried to comfort the children. 

They marched through the sweltering day like this for as long as they could. The neighborhood thought something much more sinister was going on. Eventually houses were locked and windows were shut as more trolls woke up to their insomniac friend's alarmed messages.  Once one hundred trolls were tired and sunburned, they headed for the cold, dark caves. 

Today, they were lucky. This gathering of rejects only took a day and the caves might be filled to capacity. If not, then more expeditions could take place in the future. 

***

Many had collected their belongings from home and set up a dwelling space in a cave with bare walls. It would require luck that no one noticed the trolls were missing and bother to report them.  They had a power generator and other provisions they found stashed away, just enough to last a moon cycle. That was enough time for a few of them, but what about the many? Nepeta would have to hunt. 

"Did you hear that?" Karkat was momentarily distracted from a video game he was playing with Sollux. 

"No. Wait- yeah."

The game paused, the boy stood up. He could hear crying and screaming, and the squeaks, squawks and growls of lusi. 

"I think they're back." Karkat went to see what the fuck was going on. It didn't sound good. He followed the cacophony to a tunnel near the entrance to find four of his friends and a shitton of strangers. Suddenly tense, he burrowed deeper into his jacket, tugging on the hood.

"You should've informed me how many of these shambling misfits you were herding!"

"Well, it was difficult to estimate." Said Vriska, casually. "I collected as many as we could."

"Additionally, your methods are shitty. Really? Mind control? They're fucking terrified! Let them go!"

"What was I supposed to do? They'll run off."

"Play your cheap mind tricks on those who flee!" Karkat snarled. "Some of them won't run, some will. Let go of the steering apparatus, Serket."

Indeed, some of them did run, but were halted. The rest were nonplussed, others cried and questioned where they were, another boy tried to stab Vriska, but she stopped him. Some of the larger lusi howled just outside of the cave, they couldn't follow, but many of the smaller kind were nearby.

Questions rose above the din. Where am I? Who are you? What will you do to us?

Karkat took a deep breath and yelled as loud as he could, "ATTENTION ALL SNOT-NOSED WIGGLERS, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

 Suddenly, all eyes were on him and the only sound was the cry of a toddler. Now what?

“Um... Now that I have your undivided attention, I assume you want to know what the hell is going on.”

They stayed quiet. Good.

“You're in a cave that appears to be unknown to the rest of Alternia. It has been undisturbed for centuries. Please don't wipe your filthy fingers on any paintings or text you find, that shit's valuable. Anyway, because we're off the map, this place should be safe unless if one of you calls down the drones. I hope you know how asinine and traitorous that is, you'll get yourself killed. We may confiscate your devices temporarily if we find you untrustworthy.”

“Are we going to live down here forever?” Said a boy.

“No. Soon, we'll have a new empress, a good friend of ours who will end culling as we know it. There will be no more sanctioned murder, you'll be free to live your lives without fear of the imperial drones or ceremonious culling fork.”

The talk started up again, he let the sound of excited, hopeful babble swell around him. To bear good news felt wonderful. For the first time in his life Karkat felt like he held something fragile and important, something that gave him agency and power.

“For now, that's all you need to know.” The leader stepped back and retreated as more of his team began to disperse these unfortunate children and hide them away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Feferi's lusus, so instead of gl'gloyb, it's a giant cuttlefish. I did not want to deal with the consequences of the horrorterror's Vast Glub, which would have happened due to future events in this fic. Feferi simply grew up in a situation similar to Vriska, but other people fed her lusus when Eridan went off-planet.

The warm water clouded with blood, drone blood. Some bodies floated, some sunk. Drones are barely sapient, so maybe it's okay if they're dead? They were sent in to provide a training opportunity, it was their job anyway.

Feferi Piexes, suspended in the water, hovered in the middle of the practice field gripping a double-ended trident. This was all preparation for a battle to the death.

Those who thought they knew her used to think she couldn't do it. The truth is, sweet, gentle Feferi could kill as well as the rest of them, but only when she had to and when she had such a lofty goal in mind. The throne would be the heiress's, and Her Imperious Condescension's reign will end with her death. With strong conviction, she felt and thought she would succeed. 

Although she refused to kill for her own survival, even since Eridan left Alternia. Instead, she hired other seadwellers to kill lusi to feed her hungry lusus. If she wasn't fed, she would be eaten. 

The huge cuttlefish drifted lazily outside the gilded dome of the arena. The love in this troll/lusus bond wasn't mutual because this particular lusus was cold and unfeeling, but Feferi still liked her, finding her beautiful and useful. 

She looked about her. Ten drones dead in half an hour. Yes, this was a good practice session. 

Feferi swam toward the exit, carefully opening and closing the gate. Someone will clean that mess later. The seadweller began to swim back to her castle, her lusus following protectively behind, keeping an eye out for predators that would threaten her caretaker. 

Once in her undersea hive and in her room, she checked on her computer. Sollux had been guarding it like a sentry. From a distance of course! There were no spy bugs in it whatsoever. A few messages from him reported what he found earlier that day, and told her she should be careful. He was offline, so she simply wrote-

CC: T)(ank you! <3

Ah, but someone else was online, yet another romantic entanglement, one of the pale variety. 

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] \--

CA: glub

CC: GLUB! 38D 

CA: you wwont belivve all this bullshit training

CA: its really kicking my ass

CC: If it's too hard t)(en, you shouldn't have taken that position!

CA: and givve up a fuckin station on the bridge

CA: fuck no

CC: You would be muc)( )(appier wit)( somet)(ing you enjoy doing! You would make a great past wrangler.

CA: look fef this is wwhere i belong

CA: not wwith those dirtscrapers

CC: 38(

CA: wwhy are you lookin at me like that 

CC: I don't like it w)(en you call t)(em dirtscrapers, oar any of t)(e more colorful names you picked up.

CA: its wwhat they are right

CC: -Eridan... 

CA: wwhat

CC: YOU'R-E A "DIRTSCRAP-ER" TOO! 38D

CA: huh

CC: You never swim. You lived on t)(e glubbing land and now you're in space w)(ere t)(ere is no water! I swear, you never got your fins wet!

CA: fuck you i swwim 

CA: sometimes

CC: I t)(oug)(t you would start seaing it, but I was wrong.

CA: oh no not this again

CC: -Erdian, will you listen to me, really listen to me just t)(is once? W-E AR-E NO B-ETT-ER T)(AN ANYON-E.

CC: I swear to cod, every glubbing time we talk you complain so muc)( about all t)(ese people you perceive to be wort)( less t)(an you more t)(an you did sweeps ago!

CA: but fef we are superior wwe live so much longer wwere stronger

CC: I don't care, you are wrong!

CC: S)(UT YOUR FIS)(Y FAC-E.

CA: but its the natural order

CA: wwere supposed to rule over them

CA: wwere fuckin royalty

CC: T)(er're filling your )(ead with nonsense, aren't t)(ey? 38(

CC: Don't even glub about your genocide fantasea! You and I bot)( know t)(at you don't reely want to do it, and you can't! 

CA: wwhatevver

CA: wwatch me do it

CC: UG)(. 

CC: You know w)(at, -Eridan?

CC: I don't t)(ink I want to be in t)(is quadrant wit)( you anymore.

CA: wwoah

CA: like

CA: you want something a little more... red

CC: NO! 

CA: oh 

CA: calliginous

CA: wwhy did i not see this comin

CA: youvve been fuckin hostile lately princess

CA: perhaps waxin black for me

CA: i do sense a rivvalry brewin betwween us

CA: our kismesistude wwill be so damn torrid itll go dowwn in history

CA: itll be you an me

CA: tearin up the stars rulin over the lowbloods at the head of the empire together

CC: NO NO NO NO NO!!! 3XO

CC: I don't want to be wit)( you in any quadrant! 

CA: fef no

CA: please dont do this

CC: I am tired of you and your glubbing w)(iny t)(eatrics.

CA: wwhat the hell are you breaking up with me

CC: SIG)( 

CC: Yes. 38l

CC: I still like you, despite all the horrible t)(ings you say. 

CC: I )(aven't needed you as a moirail for a w)(ile now.

CC: We can be regular fronds now! 

CA: no wwe weere supposed to be fated to be together

CA: thats howw it wworks

CC: I reely can't deal wit)( you anymore.

CA: oh so now youre pullin the fish pun shit when youre breakin up with me

CA: and here i am bein serious and sincere as fuck

CC: I don't even want to know how many people you killed lately. I know you killed trolls, -Eridan.

CA: its wwhat im supposed to do

CC: No, it's not! You're a murderer!

CA: so are most of us

CA: wwhy do we even call it murderin

CC: You know w)(at?

CC: Glub you. 

CC: Glub you and your dangerous mentality! 

CA: i hope no one is listenin in on this fef

CA: both of us could get into big trouble

CA: maybe wwe can see each other again and set each other straight

CC: I )(ave )(ad enough of this, GOODBY-----E!

CA: wwait dont go

CA: you just broke up wwith me

CA: shit the least you could do is let me dowwn easy

No answer. Feferi logged out of Trollian, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The future empress needed to concentrate on more important matters than a failing moirallegiance that hurt more than helped. 

***

Eridan Ampora signed off, defeated. He didn't need a fucking moirail anymore anyway. He didn't need to help her, she didn't need to help him. They were separated by millions of miles.

The distance was closing. Perhaps if they saw each other again, they could repair their relationship or create a new one in a different quadrant?

Why even bother? She'll be dead soon, the hierarchy unharmed. Sure it would be sad, he cared about her, but it's the way it has to be.

So he told himself. Perhaps killing the landwellers a long time ago would've solved this dilemma. Then, there would no longer be a hemospectrum, just the seadwellers and their queen. Genocide was illogical now. It would take too long. Erasing limebloods took centuries. As long as he had that privileged information unearthed by Feferi, that thought stayed in his mind.

Could Eridan protect the order? Did he even honestly love it? He was a captain in training in the Alternian military. His job was to direct and keep the ship running smoothly. The hierarchy was important here, so if it were to come under fire, he would protect it. That is what he was told to do.

But could he kill her? He eyed the gun on the wall of his quarters. No. Never in a thousand sweeps. Yet, if someone forced his hand, he would have to. He valued no life more than his own.

A voice blared over the ship's speakers. "Eridan Ampora, the captain requests audience with you at the bridge immediately."

What could that old coot want? Eridan pushed his chair away from his computer and stood. Sauntering through the bustling ship, he did not suspect anything serious. Perhaps it was a small complaint.

Double doors whooshed opened once they sensed his presence. The room was decorated in harsh silver and purple. Two armed guards stood inside. Before Eridan was a large desk, raised off the ground on a platform. There, the withered form of the captain, a man otherwise known as The Soulless, looked down on him with piercing violet eyes. His face was cruel and crooked, retaining its sharpness despite wrinkles and age. The old seadweller folded his long bony hands and his creaking voice greeted him aloofly, "Hello mister Ampora."

Eridan saluted him. "Why have you called me?"

"I have an assignment for you."

He nodded. It would be his first for the empire. The captain drawled on in a typical seadweller accent, "As you know, the Empress has a challenger for the throne this sweep.

Eridan didn't like where this was going.

"The Empress's law will be removed upon her death by this little brat. This cannot be so." A pause. The captain in training kept talking, "If our beloved queen's life is in danger, the usurper must be done away with. Will you do this for us, for the empire, mister Ampora?"

He stammered, "I-I refuse, with honor. I know that girl. She is my friend. We loved each other... once." It still stung, that wound was so fresh.

"Well then." The Soulless made a small gesture, making eye contact with one of the guards.

Tsew! Something fired behind Eridan, and to his surprise he felt tiny metal drills burrow into his skin. "Ahh! What the fuck, that fuckin hurts!" He danced around, trying to dig them out, to the captain's amusement.

"Mister Ampora, if you don't participate-"

"AUUUGH!" An electrical current shot through Eridan, like a fish out of water he thrashed himself against the floor.

"I will kill you with the press of a button. Perhaps when you are through with this, you will earn your name."

Eventually the convulsions ceased, leaving Eridan gasping for breath and staring up at The Soulless.

"You will be shown all assassination protocols and practice for the next four days." The captain said.

The guards grabbed Eridan by his shoulders and dragged him out before he could object, before he could stand.


	12. Chapter 12

A week and a few days passed since the trolls were brought underground.

Chalk scraped stone, leaving a white streak across its surface. Karkat stood before a handful of children in an otherwise empty room, drawing on a blank wall. Nepeta drew a map of the cave and now an escape route and protocol were in the planning process. "See, this is the only exit.” An X marked the end of a long path that was highlighted with more chalk. “Can you all comprehend that? Yes, we did look for another one, this place isn't that big.” He had been explaining this, among other things, to anyone who would sit still long enough to listen for the past few days. This place had become a schoolhive of sorts.

A rustblood girl with ox-like horns who was holding a little boy raised her hand. “I've been there before. It's really narrow and I don't think all of us can get through. Some of us can't walk fast enough.” She shifted the child. He made a funny sound in protest. 

Karkat neared her.

“Can you say hi?” Said the girl, pulling the boy away from her. He looked up at Karkat with wide gray eyes and a blissful smile. “Hi.” Then he clung to her again, burying his face in her chest. 

"What's wrong with him?"

The girl shrugged, "I don't know. He just doesn't speak much. I found him wandering by himself without a lusus." Karkat was about to say something, but she said, "Yes, I know I would've gotten killed for caring for an orphan. I don't care, he is just two sweeps old and he would've been culled and-" A burgundy tear rand down her cheek and she hugged her little friend. "He depends on me, you know?"

"We could place those who are slower and more impaired up front with their companions." Kanaya suggested from the opposite side of the room. A hyperactive child was using her as a jungle gym, but she didn't seem to mind. 

Karkat considered it, "It depends on the situation, we don't want a bottleneck."

 "This may require more planning than I thought." She set the child down and looked over the small crowd, "You are all dismissed." 

Those who could spring to their feet did so and the people slowly drained from the space. The woman waited until the last troll left.

"Karkat." She said.

"What?" He said.

"I'm worried about that corridor. It is too small, what if we can't get out in time?"

He shrugged, "The fish princess knows what she's doing. Sure, some drones are looking for all of us right now, but they haven't found us yet. None of these pupas have communication devices, so they can't blab to their friends." 

"They have bombs, projectiles and gas you know. If they somehow know what we're doing, they could kill us before we knew what hit us." 

"All we can do is wait. I don't see the point in worrying about it all the damn time. That doesn't mean that we're not prepared for shit to hit the thresher."

Another voice cut the air, "Hiiiiiiii brave leader!" Vriska stood in the doorway.

"What the fuck do you want?" Said Karkat.

"I just dropped in to say goodbye."

Alarmed, Kanaya said "What? Why? You can't leave, someone might see you and you'll endanger us."

"I politely ask you to zip it, Kanaya. I need to feed my spider or she'll track me down and eat me, okay?" 

"Will you return?" Said Kanaya. 

"Nah. I'm gonna find Tavros, then check out."

"No, you're staying here. I don't want to hear Kanaya bitch about your piss-poor, self-glorifying decisions any more than she already does." Karkat protested. 

"Hey!" Kanaya said, "I don't do that... frequently."

"Both of you, cool it. I have a plan. A backup plan to your backup plan, okay? I'm going to infiltrate the ranks of the Alternian military, do some spying, and see what kind of solution we can formulate in the future." 

"You're missing a fucking arm and eye! You get killed for that."

"Not if you're as great as me! Do you know how many people I've killed, Karkat?"

"I prefer not to think about it." He stated. 

"I've spent my life with my hands soaked in blood. They'll let me in regardless." Vriska was resolute. Karkat decided perhaps it was for the best. She wasn't the most trustworthy troll, but perhaps they were better off without her. Everyone would be better off with no bloodshed. A hungry spider wouldn't help that.

He threw his hands in the air and started to leave, "Fine. Get yourself culled. Here's a final fuck you, and have a nice death."

Once he was gone, Vriska approached Kanaya, her arms slightly raised and held to the side. "Come here, I guess I'm going to hug you." 

"Um... alright." Vriska didn't hug people often. They embraced. 

"Good luck. I wish you didn't have to go." Said Kanaya.

"Ha, I'm going to need it. Yeah. Good luck to you too." Vriska smiled to herself. "I promise I'll see you again." 

To Kanaya's surprise, she kissed her on the cheek.

Vriska let go and exited without another word.

As soon as she was sure the other girl was gone, Kanaya searched for her friend. She found him storming down the tunnel. 

"May I talk to you again?"

"Oh my god. Did you make out with her?"

"What? No! I... uh, have you seen Tavros?" She was obviously flustered. 

"No." He rolled with the apparent subject change. "Have you seen Sollux or Nepeta?" 

"Not since this morning. And Nepeta? What would you want with her, I thought she irritated you."

He had been hanging out with her more than he usually did lately. "Well... um, she has been studying shit that we found. I want to see if she made progress with anything. We recorded most of it, even the shrine's text. Some of it is cryptic." 

"Good luck." Kanaya had plans to go to the food storage area. The children needed to eat soon. Karkat went on his way.

***

"Tavros?" Vriska approached the troll, who was playing Fiduspawn with Tinkerbull in one of the many blank-walled rooms. A few kids were nearby, watching a movie on a husktop.

He looked up nervously, "Hi."

"No need to be so jumpy, god." That book was in her hands. "I need to show you something."

She sat on the ground, and opened it. "Tavros, you know about ancestors now, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe in them?"

"I guess so." There was solid proof now. If everyone else had them, why shouldn't he?

She began to read out loud, and when she finished Tavros was quiet, reflecting on what he just heard. "Is that it?"

Vriska shrugged, "It ends here. You know, I thought you would kill me one day too, but how fucking humiliating would that be? Who knows what happened to them, really."

"So he, The Summoner, is the reason why there are no adults here?"

"Yeah."

Tavros didn't know how to respond to that. "Maybe I'm not supposed to take up where he left off? Have you thought of that?"

Vriska made a disgusted noise, "No, that's exactly what you're supposed to do, nitwit! It's why I showed it to you! I think you can do it! You are going to help Karkat and everyone else, use your beastmaster powers in battle or something!"

"I'm not so sure I can." He wrung his hands and flinched away from the woman. Obviously, her anger was rising. But she laughed, "Haha, you know what? Keep the journal. I promised Kanaya I wouldn't hurt you or force you into anything. I need to get out of here. My lusus is hungry." She popped to her feet and sprang away, out of Tavros's life. At the same time, he felt relieved and uneasy.

***

Later, Nepeta found him curled up among his belongings, reading a book, wrapped in a blanket Kanaya made for him.

Karkat glanced up and grumbled, "Hey."

She sat in front of him. "I need to talk to you."

"Why does everyone suddenly want to consult me?" He adjusted his bookmark and closed the novel. 

"I can let you finish your chaptpurr." 

"Nah. Say what you need to say and leave me alone, Leijon." She had his full attention.

"I need to go back to my hive."

"Why the fuck is everybody leaving?!"

"Keep your voice down! Listen."

Karkat scowled, "My hear ducts are wide open."

"The drones are coming in two nights, to come and get me. If I'm not there, they're going to search and they could find us. I'm sure I'm safe. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm healthy and furrocious!" She smiled, "And besides, I need to check on the lusi."

"Tavros has them under control, don't do anything unnecessary."

"Okay. Whatefur you say. I really miss Equius too, and he's coming in on the ships!"

This completely shook him out of his sleepy mood, "I swear to fucking god if you tell that bastard ANYTHING about this-"

Nepeta reached over and gently batted his shoulder. "I won't say anything! My lips are purrsed!" 

Karkat relaxed a little, "Just don't get hurt. Stay quiet about all of this, and I would like to see you and everyone else alive by the end of this."

"You got it." Nepeta smiled and stood up to leave. She took a few steps and turned around. "Um... Karcat? One more thing."

"Yeah?"

A pretty olive tint spread across her face, "I... uh..." Nepeta fussed with her coat sleeves. "I really really like you. And whatefur you think about yourself, you're wrong. You're a good purrson and you deserve to be happy."

Karkat wasn't surprised, but he stared at her, wide-eyed. He didn't know how to react. "I know you like me." That's all he said.

"Uh... I guess this is goodbye for now. Bye Karcat." She turned and ran, too embarrassed to stick around. 

"Hey, wait!" After a moment of thoughtful silence, the young man sprang to his feet and tried to find her. 

He was too late and she was too fast. Once he got to the exit, Nepeta disappeared into the late daylight. 


	13. Chapter 13

Hulking masses of spiked carapace and claws blocked Nepeta's doorway before long. Jagged and strong, they towered over her. She wondered if anyone ever managed to kill them and get away, then live off of the empire's radar.

Even more remarkable than their appearance was the fact they were the same species, they too came from the mother grub. Yet they were mindless, only operating on orders. They didn't know what rebellion was. All they did was take, guide, or cull trolls under various circumstances.

The young woman didn't fear them. She was compliant, there was no violence. Soon they took to the skies on a small craft. There were other trolls in the cabin, other midbloods. Many looked cool and confidant. Others were rocking, crying, or screaming and pulling at their restraints. Nepeta sat quietly as the craft began to move.

A few more boarded once it landed again. "Hey, watch where you're putting those claws!" Vriska was roughly shoved into the ship. She had given those drones sass so they handled her accordingly. There was a row of benches in the cabin, facing each other. She claimed the open spot across from Nepeta, buckling herself in. "Hey there, catgirl. Told you. I'm not dead, I assuredly did something right." Crossing her legs and smiling coldly, she looked smug.

"AC doesn't know how to apurroach AG in this situation. AC thinks AG is being overconfurdent." Nepeta yawned, boredom setting in. "AC has no interest in talking to AG."

Vriska snorted derisively, "Fine, be that way. AG begins spinning a web of deception in the shadows." She winked at her. Nepeta locked eyes with her, a look of warning. The other woman laughed. No more words passed between them during the cycles of flight and landing.

The ship filled up eventually. Up and up they went, leaving the atmosphere behind. A huge fleet of red ships swarmed the planet. One was bigger than the rest with a white culling fork painted on the side. It was here for a special occasion. Other small vehicles traveled to and from the ships, depositing and retrieving fresh trolls to fuel the empire. The ship docked with one of the plain red ones.

The trolls were separated by blood color and sent to bunks. Visitation of romantic partners and evaluation would take place tomorrow. With something to look forward to, she slept peacefully. However, Vriska did not.

***

About to follow the rest of the trolls to their holding blocks, Vriska strolled with them. That is, until a woman grabbed her robotic limb and pulled her back. "Excuse me miss Serket, that is not where you're going."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Oh, you want to evaluate me already? I understand." She touched the scarred, eyeless part of her face hidden under her glasses with her prosthetic arm.

"Yes, an evaluation of sorts. Follow me."

Vriska walked with her head held high. If she was going to die, they would've culled her already. That was her mantra today. They went deeper into the ship, past large, cold white rooms full of medical equipment. "Uh, we missed the evaluation blocks."

"Yes. I know."

The unfamiliar feeling of unease crawled over her body. Her neck prickled. The halls kept getting dimmer and more sparse. Her breath caught when she saw teal blood on the floor. "In here, miss Serket." The woman opened the door to a dark room that smelled like death. Vriska swallowed and stood shoulder to shoulder with the woman. "Are you sure this is where I'm supposed to be?"

Instead of a simple "Yes", the answer was a pinprick betwixt the shoulders and sudden sleep.

***

The empire granted the small mercy of reunion. All romantic partners could see one another after they had been separated by age differences, before one was brutally murdered or separated by occupation and hemospectrum placement. Yet, none of this will matter in a few hours. If all goes according to plan, Feferi will be victorious. The new laws she prepared for her rule would take place immediately. A hovercraft or small ship had already been sent for Nepeta's friends. A single troll Feferi hired would collect them regardless if she lived or died. Sollux disabled its tracking equipment and bugs remotely for a safe ride in preparation for The Condesce's loyalists who would attempt to kill them.

Nepeta held that in her mind as guards guided her to the part of the ship reserved for highbloods. Equius was a Ruffannihilator, only in name. The empire allowed him to be a gladiatorial showman. Weapons were too fragile for his hands, so he was unsuitable as a warrior, especially because many wars were fought with ships and space craft have delicate controls. His freakish strength was prized by his people, millions came to watch him defeat challengers with his bare hands. Yet, if he had been of a lower caste, it would've been labeled a mutation and he would've been culled.

He had not found a matesprit or kismesis, and the time limit on such a thing was running short. Pailing season was coming up fast, and the man couldn't even touch another person. That made him nervous, but like everyone else, he hoped to be an exception. In his mind, he was certainly exceptional.

In his spare time, he built robots and prosthetics for the respected higher-ups who lost limbs. Ignoring, or even unaware of this blood caste double-standard, he tinkered quietly.

Suddenly, "EQUIUUUUSSS!" Nepeta squealed, bounding into his respite block.

"Greetings, Nepeta." He stood up, pushing himself away from his desk.

She flung herself at him, embracing his torso. "AC pounces on her purrey!" It felt like hugging a rock, but she didn't care.

***

Vriska's morning was far less pleasant. She woke up with a ringing in her ears and found that she could not move. Her arms, legs, head, and torso were strapped to a cold metal table. The odor of dry blood, rotting flesh and excrement was stronger than ever, yet there was something sweet behind it. Something sticky and carbonated.

The softest whisper scraped her ear, "Honk."

Confused and foggy, she tried to look around. She could see nothing beyond the beam of light that encircled her.

"HONK." Vriska tensed at the sudden sound.

"Gamzee?"

A familiar painted face framed by wild hair pierced the veil of light.

"Gamzee! Man, what the hell?" She laughed. "Yeah, nice prank. Now can you get me out of here? I have shit to do."

The clown drew nearer. The way he looked at her... there was something wrong. That wasn't a goofy, high smile, it was a sneer. "Honk." He whispered.

"WHAT KIND OF SHIT, MOTHER FUCKER?"

Clearly, something wasn't right. "None of your business."

"Everything is. I HAVE TAKEN MY MOTHER FUCKING RIGHTFUL PLACE. This is my calling. EVERY MOTHER FUCKING THING IS THE SUBJUGGULATOR'S BUSINESS. Honk."

Oh shit. Shit shit shit! That means that Gamzee, once a kind and calm, spacey clown was a Subjuggulator, the most feared authority figure on Alternia. The torturers, the oppressors. And yet, "You're fucking with me, I know it."

A knife punctured her real arm. "MOTHER FUCKER, DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKING WITH YOU?"

Vriska winced, fighting against her restraints in to attempt retaliation. She stared at the guy who was never her friend, who once feared her. "What happened to you?"

***

"AC slinks around the purrsnickety musclebeast." Nepeta snuck around her moirail and sat down in a chair. "AC wishes for him to sit and catch up."

"Must you speak in that manner?" Carefully, he situated himself on his recuperacoon.

"AC has no idea what you're talking about."

"Please stop."

"AC licks her paws impurrtinently!"

"I command you to stop."

"No I will not stop- I mean, AC will not stop!"

"Yes. You will."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No no no nope nope no nooooope!" Nepeta said, playfully. "But AC wants to hear tails of her meowrail's life off-planet!"

"Well... there is not much to tell. I defeat the lesser in shows of STRENGTH."

Nepeta giggled, "You're not an Archeradicator because you can't fire a bow!"

"Silence please." Said Equius. "I perform my duties. I repair and create limb replacements in my excess time. That is all there is to tell."

"You know, I thought they culled amputees." Nepeta said.

"Only those who are in dishonorable positions."

"That's not fair at all."

Equius explained, "Sure it is. Those of higher castes are a greater asset to the empire, we are fewer, we are stronger and we must function properly."

She said dismissively, "That's a load of shit. Efurryone has value and should be able to get some new paws when they need them!"

"Nepeta! Language! Additionally, watch the other fragments of speech that tumble out of your mouth. We're under surveillance."

"You can't tell me what to do."

A sweaty pause, "Where's my towel?"

Nepeta burst into laughter, "Ew! So gross!" To her disappointment, "You really haven't changed."

***

"What mother fucking happened? KICKING THE SLIME IS WHAT HAPPENED. I'm all seeing everything for what it is now. THAT MOTHER FUCKING SHIT ROTS YOUR THINKPAN." Said Gamzee.

Vriska squirmed. Maybe this was not a joke after all.

"Some mother fuckers took me up in here early. THEY HAD TO HAVE ALL CAUGHT ME. I missed my sopor. MOTHER FUCKERS WITHHELD IT. Honk. I TALKED AT ONE MOTHER FUCKER. He got scared of all what I was thinking." Gamzee had been circling her with another blade in his hand. Although still in denial, Vriska acknowledged the possibility that he was going to torture her.

"So now. I AM THE HARSHNASTY INQUISITOR. Honk. THE HIGHEST ORDER OF SUBJUGGULATORS. I am the Grand Highblood, bitch." He stopped walking near Vriska's head, out of sight. "Some whispers in my hear ducts tell me you have been mother fucking missing. WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? Honk. I KNEW YOU WERE ALL HERDING SOME SORRY ASS MOTHER FUCKERS. Leading them like a fucking messiah. TO WHERE, ONLY YOU KNOW." He finished talking with another whispered "Honk."

"I'll never spill, you asshole!" Vriska said. This was going to be the longest two hours of her life. The knife came down on her forehead this time, slicing a gash. Cerulean blood leaked into her hair. She would remain strong and quiet, the last thing she wanted to do was betray her allies, even if they all turned a cold shoulder to her so long ago.

***

He stroked his chin, squinting behind his shades, "Yes. But you have"

"Oh?" Nepeta spun the desk chair around. "How so?"

"It's something in your eyes, and you're as... outspoken as ever."

"Hm? Outspoken?"

"Some of the things you say are downright heretical."

The girl responded with laughter, "AC thinks we shouldn't get into that."

"I suppose that is the secure route to our safety."

"AC wants to know more about CT's felines." No matter the dissonance between their opinions, they would be moirails until death parted them. They could talk for hours. So they did.

***

Another question, another stab. Vriska's limbs were full of knives, the result of silence. Finally, "Keep talking. I could do this all day." Just a few more hours. If she held out long enough, they would be safe. This troll was tough, the toughest around! The best. She had experienced worse.

Gamzee got a hold of her wrist. "Sister, does this hurt?" He snapped four of her metal fingers. Well, it could be repaired. Not much damage there.

"Haha, no. Why would it, dumbass?" The arm had no nerves that felt pain, only some that controlled the limb's movements.

Gamzee released the strap holding her arm down, replacing the pressure with his own hand. "HOW ABOUT MOTHER FUCKING THIS?"

Pulling, ripping. Artificial nerves slipped out, taking tissue with them. It was so sudden and for a moment it just felt weird. Vriska's ruined prosthetic was thrown to the ground out of her sight. Pain shredded through her shoulder.

Was she screaming? No! That's the sound piss-pants cowardly cowards made! She bit her mouth shut, a groan escaped. Her body recoiled from her left side, as if it could flee the torment.

"MOST MIRTHFUL MUSIC! Would you like to be knowing what is all the more pleasing to my sponge clots? WHERE THE MOTHER FUCK ARE THEY?"

***

"And that's how I defeated a dragon in battle. So tell me, what have you occupied yourself with in my absence?" said Equius.

She shrugged, "AC has been hunting. That's all."

"Nothing too mischievous?"

"Raawwgh, no FLARPing! AC has kept her old purractices."

"Who have you been fraternizing with?"

"AC thinks that's none of your business beclaws it is up to her who she is furiends with."

"May I have their names regardless?"

"AC has been hanging out with Terezi, Tavros, Karcat-"

The name caught his attention, "Vantas? I still believe that he is filth. For that matter, so is-"

Nepeta cut him off, "No they're not!"

"You declared your red feelings for him to me sweeps ago. Do you still foster such romantic leanings?"

The girl spun innocently in her chair. "Yeah."

"His blood color is unknown to you."

"No it's not. He told me."

"What is it? If it's too distanced from yours-"

Nepeta rolled her eyes, "Bluh bluh, 'it's depraved'! No. AC bats the secret around with her paws, like it is a delicious little mouse."

Equius did not understand the presumed lowblood's secrecy. He stopped caring about it a long time ago, finding other reasons to be disgusted with that troll.

"It's not like it'll matter in a few hours. Fefurry will be the new queen, and I know what she wants to do."

Equius shifted uncomfortably. "And what's that?"

"CC will reform the hemospectrum, purrhaps rendering it useless, leaving AC and CG to live happily efur after!" Nepeta said cheerfully.

"Please don't be so delusional, Nepeta. I know the princess is your friend, but The Condesce-" A siren washed his words away.

***

Through gritted teeth, "I always knew you were nothing but a miserable piece of shit."

Gamzee had retrieved her arm. "WHAT DID YOU MOTHER FUCKING CALL ME?" He struck her face with the arm.

"I called you a MISERABLE PIECE OF SHIIIIIIIIT!" That earned her another slap.

"Hehe. HONK. Stop hitting yourself!" Said Gamzee.

Augh! He was so stupid! Vriska was smarter than he was, she could get out of here. "You're also an idiot."

"Honk." Gamzee dropped the arm. "THEN ENLIGHTEN ME, MOTHER FUCKER. Where are your rebel brothers?" He pressed an knife to her belly, just under her rib cage. Vriska swallowed hard.

A shrieking, beeping noise filled the room, then stopped. A voice crackled through a speaker somewhere in the room, "Gamzee Makara, please report to the starboard residential wing. Code four."

"HONK. Well, fuck. LOOKS LIKE I WON'T BE ALL NEEDING YOU ANYMORE."

"No!" The blade quickly punctured her skin, and cut downwards. Vriska wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let herself. The clown had severed something vital, she could feel it. Gamzee disappeared into the shadows. Vriska could see his silhouette waving goodbye in the dimly illuminated doorway. "Honk."

"Help! Someone, please help me!" She could feel herself bleeding out, life slipping away from her.

***

"What did I do?" Nepeta realized it was something she said. It raised a red flag. She didn't know she wasn't supposed to say anything in support of the new empress. No wonder why no one on television had been talking about Feferi, even though she had the feelings the princess's plans were common knowledge, or at least rumored.

Running footsteps and shouting were coming their way. As the tumult drew nearer, Equius stood protectively in front of his moirail.

"They'll cull us."

"No, they won't. I'll explain it as a simple misunderstanding. A slip of the tongue."

BAM! BAM! Swift blows, the door was bashed in. Highbloods stood beyond the small port, drones pushed their way in. They weren't going to talk their way out of this. They were going to fight their way out.

"It's okay, they won't harm you." He lied. She could see the tension in his broad, muscular shoulders, he was waiting to strike. Nepeta knew him too well to know he wouldn't actually do anything unless...

The girl ducked around him, leaving herself vulnerable. She hissed at the intruders. A drone lashed out, knocking her to the side. Although she didn't see it, she heard the crunch of shells. She turned to see her moirail with fists covered in black blood.

She yelled, "In front of you!" A seadweller was about to run him through with a spear. Killing drones earned an on-the-spot culling. Instead, Equius grabbed the weapon, unwilling to let Nepeta witness his death. He pawed the troll, like a cholerbear would in play. The man didn't need much of a blow to injure.

He looked at his friend, "I can't do this."

The girl ignored him, instead taking on a blueblood, swiftly leaving her clawed and on the floor. "If we don't we'll die!" Suddenly, a drone rushed up and bashed her head, Nepeta yelped and struck back, but these creatures were tough! "It's me or the empire!"

With hesitation, Equius punched the assailant's head off with ease. He lowered himself, "Get on my back, I can't carry you, I'll hurt you."

This felt so wrong, almost evil to him. But in another way, it felt right. This was for her.

Neither of them wanted to kill to escape. Luckily, Equius was a one-troll stampede who could simply sweep aside anyone who stood in their way. He moved like a speedy traction vehicle.

A troll jumped front of them. Punch. A group of people with stunning devices shot at them. Electric needles pierce. Flex. Pop. Equius barreled through.

"We need to get out of here." Said Nepeta.

"I know." He answered.

They were heading toward the main hangar. Time was running out, the ship was locking down. A huge projectile-proof door was beginning to close in front of the place where the ship's combat starcraft are kept. Equius forced it open, then they entered a huge, cavernous space. Here, tiny weaponized pods were easily accessible. Equius clanked up the short stairs leading to a hatch. Nepeta slipped to the metal grating and opened it as easily as a scuttle buggy door. Equius followed her inside.

"HONK."

Momentarily, Equius froze. "The Grand Highblood."

"Equius, no!"

That was distracting enough, "Over the years I have told you not to defy me in such a way. I command that you eliminate 'no' from our conversational vocabulary."

"Honk." The quiet voice echoed through the hangar.

"We must not disobey him."

"Don't you dare turn around! AC demands it!" The girl stomped her furry blue she.

"Ummm..."

This was distracting enough. She darted to the hatch, shut then locked it. Equius simply reached behind him and-

"If you leave they'll kill you."

He fidgeted, "What if we deserve to die?"

Nepeta gasped, "You take that back, mouster! I know you don't mean it! Tell me how to pilot this thing!"

The girl was just pushing buttons with no results. There had to be a way to deploy it as well, they were sitting on an airtight layer of smart matter that would simply let the ship sink into space when the proper command was given.

"HONK! I am mother fucking peeping at you." Gamzee was right outside the door.

Equius was inching toward the hatch again. Nepeta _glared_  at him. "You will stay right the fuck there!"

He was suddenly still, perspiring. "It appears that I have forgotten my towel."

At that moment, a holographic command screen popped up right in front of Nepeta. "Woah." She had never seen anything like this before. In movies, yeah, but in real life? They didn't have this technology on the homeworld. 

It said, "Input launch command." The interface was simple, possibly personalized by the ship's pilot. It was as easy as selecting yes or no. 

Growing activity could be heard outside, but the crowd was staying back in fear of the highblood, waiting for his targets to exit. 

Nepeta pushed the button and the ship eased through the floor. Soon, they were floating under the belly of the mothership. While exploring the controls, Nepeta discovered that a joystick steered the ship and a lever adjusted the speed, and there may be voice commands. It was the simplest of ships. A big green button called out to her. It was the one that turned the engines on. She pressed it, then suddenly the pair was hurtling through space with at least twelve fighter crafts on their trail.


	14. Chapter 14

They cruised through the inky blackness toward the night side of Alternia. More small ships were behind them, out of firing range. Tiny, sinewy living strings painlessly wrapped around her hand, reading its movements, translating the joystick's shifts into precise agility. "AC pawlots the space ship, evading purredatory aliens! It was stolen, making for quite the game of cat and mouse." 

"Must you narrate everything?" Said her moirail.

"Captain AC orders deckhand CT to locate the tracking device and destroy it."

"I don't-" 

"Still wanna die, huh?"

"Fine." It was a small black box, normally kept under the controls. He found it among the wiring, ripped it out, then shattered it.

Nepeta could see everything from up here. She picked out the rough location of her hive by the foothills of the mountains and a familiar lake, then pointed the ship in that direction. Engines pushed the ship at maximum speed, despite how irresponsible and dangerous that was, as Equius pointed out. Outside, red fire blew around the space craft as it entered the atmosphere. Luckily, the mothership was in a very low orbit, easily accessed by ships coming and going. It was a short trip. Soon, the ship was skimming the landscape.

"There!" The ship banked sharply to the left, bringing Nepeta's hive into view. The ship slowed, lowered, and skipped over the dirt and stone like a rock across water until it skidded to a halt. Screw the landing gear, no one has time for that.

The moirails disembarked, Nepeta once more climbed on Equius's back. A cat moved among the rocks. "Pounce!" In following the policy for later retrieval of lusi, the drones left the cat alone. Other lusi roamed the area, waiting for their trolls to return. 

They were closer to the cave than the hive. Tiny dots in the distance represented the oncoming ships. If only they could hide. Perhaps the tracker's destruction threw them off? The ships only drew closer. Once they reached the opening of the cave and crawled through, it was obvious they were running out of time. The highblood sped through these caves for his moirail's benefit, regretting every step, thinking of what would happen to the lusus he left behind.

***

Many trolls gathered together in the designated rumpus block, their faces lit by husktops and other devices. They were streaming a live broadcast of the battle between the queen and the heiress. Nothing had started yet but two tealblood reporters were talking it up. Sollux had organized everything, most of the trolls were here. The kids who couldn't see the screens hung around, cozied up in their snuggle planes, or in the corridor, listening, waiting, chattering loudly. Those who managed to grab anything on their way out brought their belongings from home with them. They were ready to evacuate, victory or no victory. 

Karkat had his ancestor's artifacts with him. The leggings were sturdy enough to be folded neatly and the arrow and shackles were safely tucked away. Each was secured in a box among his clothes, books, favorite movies, and ~ATH manual, all in a possession satchel. 

He sat next to his three closest friends. Whatever the result, it would be life-changing. Karkat wasn't prepared to lose a bet, but what else could they do? Still, positive anticipation replaced his usual anxiety.

No one wanted to watch the ceremonious cullings. At least one member of each caste that had done something wrong in the eyes of the empire was killed. Those merely closed off the torture shows and mass murder that took place in the same arena. Thousands of trolls were gathered and stabbed with culling forks for nights on end.

The reporters babbled on about Feferi, making vague guesses at the controversial actions she would take. The media refused to report what the public had already and accurately suspected. Sollux noticed online gossip about the end of the hemospectrum, or a new version of it, new rules. Unfortunately, the hate drowned out the hope and peculiar posts were quickly removed.

"Hey everyone! Shut the fuck up, it's starting!" Said Karkat.

One of the reporters announced, "Without further ado, the opening ceremony!"

***

The Condesce's anthem played loudly, grim, slow, and regal. Her opponent stood on a small platform suspended in midair, facing her. They were dressed identically in a sleek suit with the same sign incorporated into its design, they were both dripping with jewelry. Gold tiaras gleamed on their foreheads. It was like looking into a mirror, only the two women's souls were vastly different. 

Neither of them paid attention to the lighting of two torches beneath them, or noticed members of the military marching below and putting on a show. All they cared about was killing each other. They locked eyes. 

Feferi did a little curtsy and said, "I'm lucky to meet my ancestor. Not many of us have the privilege. I wish it didn't have to come to this."

The queen answered with a cackle, "I met so many of you wigglers I can't even count em. Every time it's been like shootin fish in a barrel. I don't care about meetin y'all and shit. Shut up and come at me, beach."

The stare down ended when a loud musical note rang through the stadium.

The Condesce was the first to strike, coming in at a furious pace. She was trying to push the princess off of her platform, but was deflected. Feferi zipped around the arena, looking for her chance to land a hit.

Eridan sat in the stands, tense and paranoid, cradling his gun. Every troll here had a weapon on them, that's just how things were on Alternia. Can't go anywhere without a lethal object. He didn't look suspicious, in casual clothes, as a spectator, not a captain's protege. Electricity hummed through his body, the little metal drills sending a weak current, waiting to kill if he did not cull the princess. One misstep... 

He would have to time it just right. If anyone saw him aiming to kill her, who knows what could happen? It needed to be quick, he needed to be careful. So he waited.

The royals eventually met each other with blows. Knocking one off of their levitation plateau would give the other a huge advantage or victory if the opponent didn't survive the fall. Culling forks clashed, close calls caught the breath of the audience. 

Feferi blocked a stab with the middle of the shaft of her weapon, pushing it back. The fork was only inches away from her chest when her arms thrust it upward and her foot swept the queen's ankle, throwing The Condesce's balance off, sending her plummeting.

The princess decreased altitude and made a sharp, bloody pass just as the despot pulled herself to her feet. This had been the first time Her Imperial Condescension had been wounded during her rule. Coughing blood, she wondered how she was taken down so easily. 

The princess glided to the opposite side of the arena to build up distance and speed for the final strike. She paused right in front of Eridan. 

The electrical charge made his hair prickle. Now or never. Very quickly, he positioned the weapon, then took aim. His finger touched the trigger, “I'm so sorry!” 

She knew that voice from anywhere. Before she could turn around and see him, a brilliant white laser burned a hole through her chest. The princess fell. 

Eridan's skin no longer buzzed. The heiress was dead. Mission accomplished. He stood there, dazed, knowing exactly what he did to his best friend to save his own life. He thought he wouldn’t feel anything, yet he certainly did, a rising pain and swollen grief. The seadweller didn't notice the handful of lowbloods making their way up the stadium's steps, protesting the destruction of their only hope. A telekinetic rustblood flew up faster than the eye could see and slit his throat with her knife, spilling a fountain of princely blood. 

***

"Sollux?" Karkat squeezed his best friend's shoulder. He said nothing, staring at the chaos unfolding in front of him. The Condesce was holding her culling fork above her head victoriously, ignoring the small riot in the stadium.

Terezi sighed, "There really is no justice in this world."

Some kids started to cry, others didn't exactly comprehend what just happened. Others were solemnly quiet. Those who didn't see it started to raise their voices in confusion. Terezi stood up, saying "Excuse me, everyone! The princess has been assassinated by an unknown culprit! The plans for evacuation will continue. A ship has been sent, it's waiting for us right now."

The crowd's volume rose and Terezi took her seat again. "Now what?"

"Give me a minute." Said the leader. "Hey man, are you okay?"

Suddenly, his friend slammed his husktop shut, shoved it away. He tucked himself into a ball, tightly hugging his legs.

The mutant sat next to him, waiting for him to speak. Karkat recognized this from one night spent with his friend when they were younger. "What are you hearing?"

He waited a solid minute. "Please tell me, maybe we can stop it."

The psionic's head snapped up, eyes flashing and bi-colored glasses clouded with yellow tears. "We can't stop it! We're going to die, all of us!" 

"Can you hear anyone in particular?"

"No!" He was on the brink of an outburst. To avoid the stares and questioning looks he got, he curled up again.

Sudden commotion erupted outside the block. Trolls leapt up, weapons in hand. The familiar cat girl returned and once they saw her, she was ignored, then weapons turned on the highblood. "Stop! He's with me."

The leader looked over his shoulder, "What the hell is going on?"

"She's back!" Said Terezi. 

Children scooted out of the way as two trolls entered. Karkat nearly hissed when he saw Equius. "What the globe tickling fuck is he doing here?" 

"It's okay, AC has him under control." Nepeta said.

He squinted at the muscular guy suspiciously and spat, "Do you recognize what you've intruded upon? I strongly suggest you keep your squawk hole shut, Zahhak." 

"Excuse me, I haven't the slightest-"

"Hey! This is no time for a fight, we have to leave soon!" Said Terezi.

Realizing they must have escaped the ship they were held in, Karkat stammered, "How did you-"

"We have to get out of here right now, we were being chased! I felt like we had to be here, to get on the ship with you, it was the only place we could go."

The redblood's eyes widened, "Goddamn it, you fucking led them here, didn't you?" 

"AC can explain later." Flinching, Nepeta thought she heard disgust in his voice.

Someone screamed, "What is that?"

Karkat growled something, fuming as he ran to investigate the corridor, sickle drawn. To his surprise he didn't find soldiers or drones, but a crawling cloud of white gas. A child toddled to it with curiosity. The man shouted, "Come back here, you don't know what that is! Kid! Hey!" Unfortunately, the child was deaf. A boy pushed his way past the gaggle of trolls, shrieking as his young friend fell to the ground, spasming violently. 

Ghostly tendrils advanced, engulfing the tiny body. Trolls began to run. Panic gripped his chest, the leader needed everyone to get out alive. "Yes, run! Grab your shit!" Karkat dashed back to the cavern and announced, "We're being gassed! Please exit in an orderly fashion, we can make it out." The kids did as they were told, as they had drilled days ago. Eventually, all order dissolved as more began to fear for their lives.

People began to push and shove each other, until the exit was choked. The gas was a mere meters away. Kanaya was tangled in the mess with Tavros. Karkat sighed in relief as they made their way out. 

Nepeta said, "How could they have seen us? We got all the way over here..."

"There are ways to see from a distance." Equius shrugged. 

The redblood shouted at his best friend, "Sollux! Damn it, stand up! We need to leave right now or we really are going to die."

Terezi was breaking up the clog by helping people though, but she turned around and said, "Let me help."

"No, go! Run! Get the fuck out of here!" 

He placed his hands under Sollux's armpits, "Don't make me carry you." 

"Let's go, Nepeta." Equius turned to leave. The girl lingered for a moment, then left. 

"Stand up! Please!" Karkat was practically begging now, hauling his friend to his feet. "I know you lost your matesprit, but we don't have time to mourn! Oh, fuck it." Luckily, his friend was thin and very light, so he cradled him, one arm under his legs, one supporting his back. However, he would be slow due to his and Sollux's belongings slung on his back. 

Terezi was still waiting. "Why haven't you left yet?" The mutant said as he passed her.The gas began to leak into the nearly empty room. "Hold your breath, both of you!" So they did, bursting through the deadly cloud. It burned and stung their eyes and skin. Sollux wasn't dead, so he must've listened. Once in the clear, Karkat allowed himself to breathe again.

The tealblood caught up and ran alongside him. Up ahead, the passage was blocked with people, all panicking, pushing, yelling. The mass moved much more slowly than expected. Karkat managed to wedge himself into the crowd. He glanced behind him to try to find his ex-matesprit again, she seemed to be confused by all the movement in front of her. Everyone was so closely packed, it was hard to navigate. At least they were moving. 

"Follow my voice!" Karkat said to the blind girl.

"I can't!" The white wall behind her smelled of spun sugar and death. The discord in front of her was an unintelligible glob of rust, chocolate, dirt, mustard, grass, and sound. 

Karkat attempted to go back, but hands pushed against him. "Terezi!" Forced forward, he lost sight of her, she was still stuck in the back. As everyone advanced, he noticed at least three bodies on the ground. They had been trampled.

The slower were left behind, the smaller, crushed. Suddenly dizzy with revulsion, Karkat ignored it all and pressed on, scanning in front or twisting around to see if he could see any of his friends, but he had lost sight of them. Everyone was running as a herd now, even though the passage got narrower and narrower. Time raced as they traveled. 

A sudden breeze hit Karkat's face, dim light shone at the end of the tunnel. The path went uphill from here. What should have been a calm and easy evacuation would be hell for the crippled. He could see several people waiting in front of it, looking up at the sky. Fighter ships zoomed in and out of view, but did not fire. No one was visible to them yet.

Screams ripped through the crowd as trolls dropped one after another. The leader didn't dare to turn back, not now. His friend had been whimpering, "We're going to die we're going to die we're going to die... we're dying we're dying..." and sobbing the whole time. The cloud was right on his heels, stinging his neck. 

Suddenly, the light outside changed, growing bright and blue. A familiar female voice said, "This is the exit, run if you can!" He recognized Kanaya and Tavros's silhouette in the gap as they exited. The small ships opened fire on something in the sky some distance away. When given permission to pass, the crowd burst like a shaken soda. Finally, Karkat and Sollux surfaced.

A ship that had been in stealth mode materialized. A beam of light shone on the ground, drawing up any living thing that touched it. "Run toward the light!" Karkat directed to anyone who could hear him. Fighters finally opened fire, but the trolls found safety under the shield of the ship. Karkat nearly reached it when suddenly he collapsed, dropping Sollux. The mutant began to cough blood and jerk uncontrollably. Sollux rolled to his hands and knees, shouting in alarm.

He began to seize. The last thing Karkat saw was a pair of black shoes under a long red skirt.


	15. Chapter 15

Slow, deep breathing. Burning throat. Splitting headache. Bright light. Karkat felt a convalesce cushion beneath him, rather than comforting slime. He must be in a sickbay. Sensing someone sitting near his feet, he did not feel well enough to sit up and ask where he was. Instead, he rolled over and yelped in pain.

Suddenly alert, Kanaya pocketed her used tissues, stashing away any sign of distress. "Are you awake?"

His voice was raspy and quiet. "Regretfully." A horrible sensation spread from his head down his torso column, as if a thousand needles punctured his back and brain.

"I speculated it was some kind of neurotoxin. You're fortunate to be functioning. Can you move without hindrance?"

"I don't want to find out." Maybe he could get used to the lighting. “I'm thirsty.”

“Sit up please.”

An uncooperative grumble answered her. 

“Sit up or I will withhold your water.” 

His throat was too dry to talk and he needed to ask questions. He needed to know how many were left. Karkat gathered his strength and curled himself upright. She handed over the drink and he gulped it greedily. 

“How do you feel?”

Wiping his mouth, “Shitty.” He noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants, just some white boxers. “Uh...”

“You soiled yourself.”

“How fucking embarrassing.”

They were silent for a moment. “I thought you were going to die.” Kanaya swallowed, holding back tears.

Karkat squinted at her, “Is that why you have been crying?”

“I- no.” She fussed with the phone she was holding and looked away.

“Don't lie to me, Maryam.”

“It's Vriska. I should have received a message from her by now, but-” She wiped her eyes.

Karkat did what any good friend would. He put his hand on her back, hoping his touch was comforting. She took it as an invitation to hug him, and hoped this action didn't come across as too pale.

“Did you love her?”

Kanaya nodded. 

Vriska was absolutely not his friend, but if her loss hurt Kanaya, it was his sorrow too. “I'm sorry.”

“What do you have to be sorry for?”

“I should have-”

A door opened at the far end of the communal respite block. Sollux dragged himself to a bed and sat across from Kanaya with his face in his hands, nursing a headache to rival Karkat's. 

He spoke in a low, weary voice. “There's some kids fighting, it just got fucking turbulent out there and if you could just, I don't know, calm them down because you're really good with kids.” The troll suddenly looked up, “Holy shit you're awake.”

Looking at the sad pair, he asked, “Did you tell him?”

“Tell me what?”

“I don't believe this is a good time.”

With urgency, “Tell me what? Just say it!” 

She tried to calm him, “Go back to sleep, you're not ready to deal with this.”

“Oh fuck, someone died. Someone died, didn't they?” The pain washed itself out with sudden heat. 

“Lots of people did, KK.” 

Karkat snapped himself out of bed and walked straight toward the door calling, “Terezi? Nepeta? Tavros?” Kanaya hurried after him. He ran through the ship, growing more frantic with every empty hall and every troll he didn't know. He finally stumbled into the ship's nearly empty consumption block, “NEPETA?”

A little blue hat in the far end of the room bobbed up. She was hunched over some drawings. “AC is purresent.” Tavros was right next to her. Kanaya caught up and watched nervously.

"Where's Terezi?" Karkat was clearly distraught, so Nepeta crossed the block to speak with him.

With hesitation, “She's dead.”

To her surprise, he began to laugh. “Haha, no. I didn't know you were capable of a sick joke like that. She isn't dead. She's around here somewhere." He yelled, "HEY PYROPE, YOU CAN STOP FUCKING WITH ME NOW.”

“She honestly isn't here anymore.” Kanaya said.

With that, Karkat sprang away. He was running toward the main rumpus block near the bridge of the old ship. The jadeblood called after him, “Stop! You aren't even clothed, this will result in nothing but humiliation!”

He forcefully opened the automatic door to complete chaos. Dozens of kids, some crying and huddled, others making a mess... oh god, was that blood or paint? Paint. Who the hell gave them paint? And chalk!

“Are you in here?” Panic began to rise again, more intensely and urgently. He picked up the box of red chalk, certain it was hers. “Where are you?” The block was largely empty, there was an overturned card table in the middle, a cabinet, and a broken three dimensional projector. 

All of the young trolls dropped what they were doing to stare at the shouting, underwear clad man. “GODDAMN IT, STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH ME!” He said.

A choked voice said, “She must've got caught up and didn't make it out in time! Why would we lie?”

The manic, delusional hope shattered. “No! She can't be dead! No one should be dead!” 

Nepeta stood in front of him and gently grabbed him by both shoulders, “She's gone.”

“Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god.” With a sudden intake of breath he began to sob. The girl who loved him tried to hold him but, “Don't touch me!” 

He raised his voice, “I didn't get everyone out in time, I didn't direct anybody like I was supposed to. I should have forced both of you to stay, you would not have lost a friend! This all my fucking fault!” 

It should be known that some of the children did look up to him, they listened to him while he spoke, loud and forceful, as he read parts of the walls to those who couldn't read all of it. He got them to believe it. In these two weeks he was their teacher. To see him completely loose it might erase their respect. A few of the older ones got up and left the block. But to see an adult troll weep so openly was a rare spectacle.

Karkat always kept himself covered, physically and emotionally. He stood bare-skinned and cold. He never felt so vulnerable. “No one deserved to die!” If he could, he would die in their place. 

The chalk fell from his grip as his hands went up to clutch his head. The pain returned. Screaming in frustration, he knelt to the ground like a defeated warrior with a mortal wound. 

Each one of his companions was so surprised by this outburst, they didn't know what to do. Nepeta stepped forward, then squatted in front of him. She took his wrists, pulled his hands away from his face, and held them gently. Karkat responded with a strong grip. He didn't look at her. 

Nepeta's voice was soothing, “This isn't your fault. It's mine. I'm sorry.”

The redblood stammered, “No, I'm to b-blame.”

“I practically called them here. You didn't need to make me stay, I shouldn't have gotten on that ship. It was my choice.”

“No, you n-needed to or else they would've searched near your hive and found us.”

“How did we know for sure?”

“M-maybe they wouldn't have gassed us! We could have fought-” He cut himself short with another wave of sobbing. 

“Karkat.” 

Weeping.

“Hey, Karkat.”

Keening.

Her hands cupped his jaw. “Stop, please.”

He didn't. 

She silenced him with a kiss. Their faces collided and mushed together clumsily, he did not close his eyes and his mouth was still, as if paralyzed. Her lips were very different from Terezi's, her kisses were- he shoved the girl away. Crying again, he grew louder and louder, gasping unintelligible words. 

She saw it in a movie once and thought it would be romantic. Nepeta was wrong. Gentle hands pulled her up. Embarrassed and disgusted with herself, she quickly left the block. 

Kanaya took her place, shushing and whispering things like, “I promise tomorrow will be kinder. I'll take you to bed when you're finished, okay?” Tears of sympathy and pain wet her cheeks.

The two friends held one another, filling each other with grief. 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not kill characters because I don't like them, I like all of the Homestuck characters in one way or another. I only kill them because it makes sense or I couldn't find a use for them or they served their purpose. I did it for the feels. One of them isn't actually dead anyway and it should be obvious who that is.
> 
> I like to listen to music while I write. I selected some songs and slapped them together in a playlist on Youtube. Most of it is Homestuck music, but the last ten or so tracks are not and I think those fit the story well. 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ouwick_Ii2c&list=PLZ7XS2y7_Cm5MZZEP80zPGhEaQtbh7vI4
> 
> This has been moved from Figment.com and the other version with chapter titles is still there.


End file.
